Life's Tests
by Yankees01
Summary: 3rd Part of New Job, New Love series... Jodi and John are married and dealing with harder times, Mickie and Kofi was pregnant and excited... will they make it through all life's test? Char: OC, Cena, Mickie, Kofi, Randy, Phil, Kelly, & more
1. Awakening

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it. **

**Joviper54, MiamiTravel, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for the reviews and support through New Job, New Love & The Next Step. **

**I hope that you like the last part of the story. I am open to any suggestions and reviews. Thanks and Enjoy!**

John POV

I had been at the hospital everyday for the last two weeks. Jodi hadn't made any improvement and I still hated myself for her being in this condition. I had gotten to know the nurses by names and even gotten hit on a few of them; I would look at them in disgust because my wife was in a coma and they just wanted to say they went out with John Cena.

Mickie came by every day and still wouldn't talk to me; I wouldn't forget what she told me the first time she came to the hospital to see Jodi.

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting in Jodi's room when Mickie and Kofi walked in. She was so upset when she saw Jodi and I just looked at her. _

_"You asshole! I know this is your fault! She was upset with you." she told me and Kofi pulled her back to him. _

_"I swear, John, if she dies… I will blame you for the rest of my life." She said and she stormed out of the room. Kofi walked over and hugged me. _

_"She's right." I said and Kofi kissed Jodi's hand. _

_"Don't worry John, she didn't mean it and Jodi will pull through." He said and I nodded. I wanted to believe that he was right. _

Randy, Maria and her husband, Maryse, Stephanie, Paul, Dave, Trish, and a lot of other people had been here to see Jodi. I would just tell them that she had a head injury and wouldn't tell them anything else. They didn't need to know that she lost our baby and her dream in this life.

I had almost given up hope. I had taken an indefinite time off from wrestling and I didn't care if I sat beside her the rest of my life… she was my life. I was sitting beside her and I started to cry because I was losing hope fast. I must have fallen asleep next to her.

Jodi POV

I woke up and I didn't know where I was. I blinded a couple of times for everything to come back into focus and I realized I must have been in a hospital. I had an IV connected to me and I felt sore. I didn't know how long I had been here or why I was here. I knew that my head hurt a little bit. I tried to sit up and my hand hit something; I turned to see a larger guy sitting next to my bed with his head asleep beside me. I looked at him and he had a chiseled face and you could tell that he worked out. I rubbed the back of his head and he moved one of his hands; it opened to reveal a set of dog tags. I picked them up without hurting him and I looked at them.

_John Cena April 23,1977 _was on one of the dog tags and _Jodi & John Feb 2, 2010_ was on the other. I knew that my name was Jodi, but was I dating this guy… I didn't remember anything.

"You're awake?" I heard someone ask and my eyes connected with the guy who was sitting beside me. I just looked at him; he had the prettiest blue eyes.

"I'm going to go get the doctor." He said and I just looked at the dog tags again.

I didn't have to wait long before a doctor came in and that guy wasn't with him.

"Jodi, I am glad to see that you are awake." He said and I forced a smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Confused… what am I doing here?" I asked him and he sat next to me.

"You don't remember the accident?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"What year is it?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked me.

"In a hospital." I said and he smiled.

"What city?" he asked me.

"Somewhere in Virginia?" I replied and he nodded.

He checked everything out and then sat down again.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked me.

"I graduated from college with my nursing degree." I said and he nodded.

"Jodi, you are in Florida and it's 2010. You were in a car accident and had head trauma. You have been in a coma for two weeks." He said and I nodded.

"Um, who was the man who was sitting in here when I woke up?" I asked him.

"That's your husband, John." He said and I nodded. I was married… did I have kids?

"I am going to go tell them what's going on and then we will figure out when you can leave." He said and I nodded.

Mickie POV

I walked up to the room and John was outside the room; I didn't know why he wasn't in there with her.

"She is awake… the doctor is in there now." He said and I hugged him.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you." I said and he smiled at me.

"It's ok… I'm just glad that she is back now." He said and I nodded.

We were in the hall when the doctor came back out and he motioned for us to follow him.

"How is she?" I asked him.

"She is awake and we will do some test to see about long term affects or things like that after she is been awake for awhile. I do know one thing for right now… she has amnesia. She doesn't remember much; she thought she was in Virginia and just got her nursing degree.

I put my arm around John and hugged him.

"You will have to remind her who you are and what is going on." He said and I nodded.

"I told her that you were her husband, John." He said and John nodded.

"You can go see her." He said and we walked to her room.

"I need some air." John said as Randy walked out of the elevator and I nodded. I knew that Randy was in town to help John out since he had been depressed since it happened a few weeks ago. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Jodi was sitting on the bed looking at the dog tags in her hand. She didn't look like she had ever been in an accident.

"Jodi?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"Mickie?" she asked me and I smiled… I was glad she at least remembered me.

"Yeah." I said and hugged her.

"Wow, your pregnant." She said and I laughed. I had tears running down my face and she wiped them off.

"When did you get pregnant? Are you married?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I am… I am due in a few months." I said and she smiled at me.

"What is it?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"I will find out next month." I said and she nodded.

"I'm sorry I don't remember anything." She said and I hugged her again.

"I don't care because you are still here." I said and she nodded.

I was sitting there answering her questions when Kofi, John, and Randy all walked into the room.

"Hi Jodi." Randy said and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Hi Jodi, I'm Kofi." Kofi said and hugged her. She just hugged him back as well.

"You are the one married to Mickie?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah." He said and John stood behind everyone. I knew that he didn't know how to react since she didn't remember him.

They were talking to her when the nurse came in to take her for some test. The nurse helped her out of the bed and she could walk, but since she hadn't used her legs in so long, they were a little weak. They left us in her room and John had tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry man, she will remember you." Randy said to him and we all felt horrible for John. We were also glad that Jodi was at least still with us.

**A/N: Will Jodi remember? Will John totally break down becuase she can't remember? What will happen?**


	2. Support

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it.**

**Kinley Orton, Joviper54, miamitravel, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for the reviews and support for this part of the story. I appreciate all reviews and suggestions!**

Mickie POV

I was glad that Jodi was alright; it had been a week since she woke up and she was going home. She still didn't remember anything, but she was learning all of us again. She was going to see Stephanie tomorrow and I knew that John was having a horrible time with this.

I was sitting at John and Jodi's with Jodi when we got her home. I was going to come over during the day for the next few days since Jodi was still a little weak and she wasn't used to John. We were sitting up that night and John was at my house with Kofi. Kofi told me that he was drinking a lot and I hoped that he would just realize the person he loved was still inside of her somewhere. We just had to find her again.

"Mickie, can I ask you some stuff?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked her.

"How long have I been married to John?" she asked me.

"Since Feb 2, so about 2 months." I said and she nodded.

"How long did we date?" she asked me and I laughed.

"Like 2 days." I said and she looked surprised.

"Yeah, you two are really in love, Jodi." I said and she nodded.

"I just wish that I could remember him." She said and I hugged her.

"You will Jodi and now you have more time to find more reasons why you love him." I said and she nodded.

"We are really in love?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, Jodi, he almost married someone else because you lost him to and then changed his mind because of how much he loves you." I said and she looked shocked.

"Why did I tell him to do that?" she asked me.

"You told me it was because you didn't think that you could make him happy like she did." I said and she nodded.

I told her more about John and then had fun trying to convince her that she really was a wrestler. We ended up watching matches from the last few months and she found it hilarious that we were both wrestlers.

Kofi POV

I was sitting with John and Randy; John was still upset. He had started drinking more and it wasn't good for him.

"John, she still loves you." I said and he just glared at me. We hadn't let him have anymore alcohol, but he had probably already had too much.

"She doesn't love me… she doesn't even remember me." He said and Randy sighed.

"John, she does remember you somewhere… you just have to be patient." I said and she just rolled his eyes.

"Drinking certainly isn't going to help." Randy mumbled and John threw something at him.

"Shut up! I can ruin the rest of my fucked up marriage on my own. Thanks!" he said and Randy just shook his head at John.

"Come on, John, let's go home." I said and he stumbled outside before climbing in Randy's car.

"You need me to come?" I asked him.

"No, but I might send the girls over here if he doesn't calm down." Randy said and I nodded.

I didn't know who to feel worse for Jodi or John. I knew that it wasn't Jodi's fault that she didn't remember John and I knew that she felt bad because she was crying when she was talking to Mickie about it the other day.

Jodi POV

I had been talking to Mickie and trying to remember things when John and Randy walked in. I hugged Mickie bye and told her I would see her tomorrow. She left as John stumbled up the stairs; I gave Randy a questioning look. He just waved me off so I walked outside to sit in the swing; it was a warm day. I was laying in the swing when Randy walked up a little later.

"You ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, is he ok?" I asked him and he sighed. I sat up so he could sit down.

"He just doesn't know what to do." He said and I nodded. I felt bad because I didn't remember.

"I feel bad because I can't remember. I feel like I'm missing out on a lot and like I'm really hurting him." I said and Randy just put his arm around me.

"Jodi, you aren't hurting him; he is just hurting himself. He is impatient and he wants to be able to wake up one day and you are your old self again." He said and I nodded.

"I am trying." I said and I had a tear slip down your cheek. He reached over and gently wiped it away.

"Jodi, we know it's not your fault. You don't have anything to worry about. If John has a problem with it this bad then maybe he doesn't love you as much as we all thought he did." Randy said and I nodded; I knew that he was right. I am sure that I loved John if I married him after being engaged for a day or whatever. I wouldn't just do that with someone I didn't have any feelings with. I was sitting there in the swing with Randy and he was being really nice to me. I realized that everyone else was being nice to me except my own husband. I didn't know what to think about that.

Stephanie POV

I arrived at John and Jodi's house for lunch and I couldn't' wait to see Jodi; even though I knew that she didn't remember me. I had become close to her since she had done almost every job for me. I got there and Mickie opened the door; I knew that she was staying there during the day until Jodi got stronger and wasn't leery of John. I felt bad for John because he was having a hard time dealing with her forgetting him.

"Hi, Jodi, I'm your boss Stephanie." I told her and hugged her.

"Hi, Stephanie, I'm sorry that I don't remember you right now." She said and I just smiled at her; she was still polite and kind.

"It's ok, I'm sure it will come back to you. I just wanted to see how you were doing and talk to you about the job." I said and she nodded.

"Well, I'm alive." She said and I nodded.

"I'm glad for that." I said.

I talked to her and ate lunch with her and Mickie. I was glad to know that Jodi was doing alright and she agreed to start work on storylines after watching some of the videos and reading over notes. I wasn't going to let her start for a few weeks, but she was willing to try it so I was glad. I stayed around with them for awhile before heading back to the airport. I had seen John in the garage and he didn't look good at all. I wondered if they were going to make it through this.

John POV

I was out in the garage and I was miserable. I didn't want to do anything more than walk up to Jodi and kiss her. I just wanted her to remember me, but I knew I would have to wait and hope it came back to her or I would have to show her that we really were in love. I heard Mickie leave and I knew that Randy was asleep because he had a headache. I didn't know where Jodi was and I wasn't even sure if I wanted to talk to her or not.

I walked inside and saw Jodi outside sitting on the swing. I smiled at her because she was still beautiful and perfect. She had on the dog tags ever since Mickie told her what they were and she was committed to the idea that we were married. We hadn't slept in the same bed since she came home, but it had only been one night, so I thought maybe soon. I sighed and walked out there to where she was.

"Can I sit down?" I asked her and she nodded as she moved over.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Why did we get married?" she asked me and I honestly didn't know how to answer her.

"Because we loved each other; you fought me on even dating and then we got engaged and married in two days." I said and she smiled.

"I guess you really did something to me." She said and I gave a small smile.

"I promise, John, I'm trying to remember." She said and I looked at her.

"I know." I said and she nodded. I still hated the fact that it felt awkward between us.

"I love you." I whispered to her and she looked at me.

"I know that I love you somewhere." She replied and I hated that answer. I got up and walked inside; I just left her sitting in the swing. I grabbed some vodka and locked myself in our room. I saw a picture of us and I threw it against the wall.

"I hate this!" I screamed and downed the bottle of vodka before passing out.

Randy POV

I woke up to John smashing something and yelling. I quickly walked downstairs to find Jodi; I wanted to know if she was alright. I saw her outside in the swing and walked out there.

"Are you alright?" I asked her and she had her knees up to her chest.

"He hates me." She whispered and I wanted to shoot John.

"No, he is just frustrated." I said and she just stared at the ground.

"Jodi, it's going to be alright." I said and sat beside her; I slowly pulled her to me and she was bawling into my chest. I put my arm around her and held her until she calmed down. I really wanted her hurt John now; this wasn't her fault.

I carried Jodi inside and laid her in one of the other bed rooms. I covered her up and watched her sleep for a minute. I walked back downstairs and John came staggering down the stairs about an hour later.

"What is your problem?" I asked him.

"I don't have one… I just have a wife who doesn't know if she loves me, a fake marriage, and a life that sucks. I am going back on the road soon." He said and I wanted to punch him.

"John, she does love you! What happened to the the 'in sickness and in health' part?" I asked him.

"It doesn't cover amnesia." He said and I just prayed that she wasn't hearing any of this. I didn't know how she was going to stay married to him if he kept doing this to her.

**A/N: How much more will John mess up? Will Jodi and John be close again?**


	3. Stupidity

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it.**

**Joviper54, miamitravel, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for the reviews and support.**

**Miamitravel- I have to make John suffer a little longer... just a few more chapters... promise.**

Jodi POV

I woke up later that night and I couldn't sleep anymore. I hadn't been sleeping well because I had no clue what was going on. I got up and walked into the kitchen; I grabbed some water, and walked into the living room. John was asleep on the couch; I sat down on the table in front of him. I knew that there had to be some reason I fell in love with him and I was going to figure out what it was. I watched him as he slept; he was perfect. He had the best features, beautiful eyes, and a sculpted body. I knew that I had to of fallen in love with him for something other than his looks; that doesn't seem like me.

I was watching him when he rolled over and I held my breath that he hadn't woken up. He mumbled something in his sleep and stopped moving. I carefully ran my hand across his cheek and he smiled in his sleep. He had the cutest smile and dimples. I watched him for a little longer until I got tired; I walked up to the bedroom that was our bedroom and I saw the shattered picture frame and vodka glass. I picked up the picture frame and threw it in the trash. I put the picture on the dresser; it was a picture from our wedding. We looked so happy. I walked over to the bed and lay down; I wanted to sleep in my bed.

John POV

I woke up early the next morning on the couch and I knew that it wasn't time to get up yet. I walked to my bedroom and Jodi was asleep. She looked peaceful and I realized that she had cleaned up the picture frame. I saw the picture on the dresser and I picked it up. I ran my hand over her face and looked over on the bed. I carefully sat down on the bed beside her.

I watched her as she slept and realized she had no visible scars from the accident. She looked happy in her sleep. I moved to the other side of the bed and laid down next to her. She snuggled up to me and I wrapped my arm around her. I fell asleep holding her like I did the night before the accident. I still blamed myself for everything that had happened to her.

I woke up a few hours later and I was alone in the bed. I thought maybe I had dreamed that I woke upon the couch, but the side of the bed smelled like her. I sighed and took a shower; maybe one day she would remember me.

Randy POV

I woke up the next day and Jodi was sitting at the kitchen table. She had made coffee and was staring out in the backyard.

"Good morning." I whispered to her.

"Good morning." She said and I grabbed coffee.

"Did you sleep ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I guess so… I woke up in John's arms." She said and I nodded.

"Did it feel normal?" I asked her.

"Honestly, I didn't know what to feel." She said and I knew that this wasn't going to help the marriage. I just hoped that they stayed together through all this.

We were talking and I cooked eggs when John came down. He grabbed coffee and sat down with us. He wouldn't look at Jodi and I wanted to hurt him.

"Mickie isn't coming over today… she has her doctor's appointment." Jodi said and I nodded.

"Yeah, John and I are going to go work out. Will you be alright here by yourself?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm lost, not helpless." She said and I laughed at her. John just sat over there and never said anything.

We got done with breakfast and Jodi was outside in the swing when John and I left. I got into the truck with John and we started towards the gym. I wasn't much for talking to John right now because he was pissing me off. We got there and I just hoped that Jodi was alright.

I got to the gym and did weights while John was doing other stuff. I was glad to be at the gym because it was letting me stress out. I was doing some reps when John walked over.

"Come on, let's get in the ring." He said and I shook my head no. I knew that if he pissed me off I would hurt him.

'Yeah, now, we gotta private room." He said and I sighed. I needed to work out in the ring and I knew that if it was a private room if would be easier than if people were constantly bothering us. I walked in there and slid into the ring. We were working on take downs and holds.

"I'm glad to be out of the house." He said.

"Why? It's not like you have paid attention to anything there." I said and he looked at me. I knew that this wasn't going to be a nice conversation, but we needed to have it.

"I do pay attention. I have a wife that doesn't remember me, doesn't want to touch me, and has no clue how she really feels." He said and I just sighed.

"John, she's trying and you aren't helping. You think it's hard on you, but you aren't the one who forgot the last 7 years of their life!" I said.

"You're right, I didn't, but at least I would try to get to know the person I was married to." He said.

"She has, she wears the dog tags and has tried to talk to you plenty. You know what the problem is you are angry and won't let her in. She thinks you hate her!" I said and he looked at me.

"I don't hate her; I love her." He hissed at me.

"Well, you really are doing a great job of showing it." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, she might know that I loved her if you weren't always on her." He said and I just sighed.

"John, I'm there to help her. You have made her cry so many times in the past few days that I'm surprised she doesn't hate you." I said and he just looked away.

"She wants to love you, but as soon as you found out she doesn't remember you, you just stopped caring." I said and I wasn't fast enough when he punched me square in the jaw. I tackled him and we were fighting; we were really hitting each other.

"She loves you!" I said.

"She doesn't love me; she can't." he said and I had him pinned to the mat.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Because I killed her dream." He said and gave up fighting. I didn't know what he was talking about, but I realized he wasn't mad at Jodi; he was mad at himself.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I'm done." He said and rolled out of the ring. I sat there for a few minutes and my ribs were killing me. He had gotten some deep shots in on my sides.

Kofi POV

I had gotten home from the doctor's appointment with Mickie and she was so happy about the baby. We found out that it was a little boy. I was so glad because we both wanted a boy. Mickie laid down and I was in the living room when Mickie's phone rang. I looked at it and it was Jodi; I answered it in case something was wrong.

"Jodi, you ok?" I asked her.

"No, I fell because my legs are so weak." She said and I knew that it wasn't good. They had said that her muscles might have these moments since she was still getting over being in a coma for a few weeks.

"Where is Randy or John?" I asked her.

"At the gym." She said.

"Hang on, Jodi, I will be there ASAP." I said and hung up. I ran out the door and headed for her house. I tried to call John and Randy, but they wouldn't answer their cell phones.

John POV

I walked into the house with Randy; I was pissed at him. I hadn't talked to him the entire way home; I walked out to the garage and started to work on one of the cars. I had the garage door open when Kofi pulled up and he came running in side.

"Kofi, what?" I asked him as I followed him in side. I knew that it couldn't be good if he just showed up in a panic.

"Jodi, where is she?" he asked us since Randy was in the kitchen.

"We just got home… we don't…" Randy was saying.

"She called and said that she fell. You two wouldn't answer your phones." He said and he started to run around the house. Randy headed upstairs and I saw her laying on the patio. She was motionless and I felt panic rise. I ran out there and touched her; she was cold. I knew this wasn't good.

"Jodi, baby?" I asked her and she moaned; she was responsive.

I quickly picked her up and ran her inside the house. I put her on the bed and looked her over; she had large scrapes on her hands, legs, and arms. She also had a bruise on her check.

"Is she ok?" Kofi asked me and I checked her.

"Jodi?" I asked her and she opened her eyes. She had the most stunning eyes and I got lost in them for a second.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I think so, my legs just gave out and I couldn't get them to work." She said.

"Maybe you should do your exercises more than one time a day?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Can I just lay here?" she asked me and I nodded. I covered her up with a blanket and walked out to where Kofi and Randy were.

"Why the hell did you two leave her by herself?" Kofi asked us.

"She said that she would be fine." Randy said.

"You two are idiots and when you stop beating each other up it will be better for her." He said and I sighed.

"Thanks." I told him.

"For what? Doing what you should be doing? Watching after your wife?" he said and I looked at the ground. I got ready to say something but Kofi cut me off.

"John, I know that you used to love her and I know that you want her to be her old self, but at the rate you are going, even if she does remember anything you have been nothing but an ass to her. She would have every right to leave you." he said and I closed my mouth.

"Now, make sure that someone stays with her and I won't tell Mickie." He said and we both agreed. I knew that Mickie would go off on us.

Randy POV

I was so glad that Kofi had answered his phone. I felt worse because I didn't answer mine. I had left it in my gym bag and didn't look at when I left the gym because I had to leave in a hurry with John. I knew that I shouldn't have fought John, but I wanted to know why he thought he killed her dream. I would ask him about it, but right now I was going to shower and make sure that Jodi was alright.

**A/N: Will John start to change or still be an ass? Will Jodi start to remember things? Will Randy he helpful or more hurtful to the situation?**


	4. Amazed

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it.**

**Joviper54 & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for the reviews and support.**

Jodi POV

I woke up later that night and I was hurting from where I fell. I got up and looked in the mirror; I had large scrapes. I sighed and realized I had no clue who the person was staring back at me in the mirror. I didn't know if I had lost weight or gained some, I didn't know if I had dyed my hair this color or if the sun made it lighter and I had no clue about anything. I just stared into the mirror for awhile before my arms and legs reminded me that I had deep scrapes.

I made my way to the kitchen and started to look for first aid stuff; I finally found it and turned around to see John standing there. I about dropped everything because he scared me.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's ok." I said and sat the stuff on the counter. He walked over behind me and I turned to look at him; I saw so much in his eyes.

"Let me help." He said and I nodded. He picked me up and sat me on the counter like I weighed 5 pounds. He carefully cleaned my arms and I just watched him; he was so careful.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Jodi, I don't hate you… I just don't know you. I didn't meet you until a few years ago and you don't remember any of it." He said and I nodded.

"I didn't know." I said and he just looked at me.

"I don't hate you… I hate myself." He mumbled.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because, we got in a fight and if I hadn't of over reacted then you would still be… you." he said and I sighed.

"John, I'm sure I made the decision to get into the car without your persuasion. I'm sure you didn't tell me to leave." I said and I was going off what I had been told by Mickie; I knew that I didn't know the whole story.

"No, but Jodi… it's really hard. I can't talk to you like I used to because you don't know. I just don't like this." He said and I knew that he was as miserable as I was. He started to clean my legs, but it was hurting.

"John, stop." I said and pushed him away. He walked back up to me and kissed me with everything he had. I looked at him and he had tears in his eyes. I knew that I felt something when he kissed me, but I wasn't sure what. I started to kiss him again, but he stepped

"I just wish you remember me." He whispered and walked out of the kitchen. I sighed and finished cleaning my legs. I had a lot of scrapes; I got done and walked into the living room. Randy was watching TV.

"You ok?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"What happened?" he asked me as I sat down.

"He can't stand to be around me because I'm not me." I said and he just hugged me.

"Randy?" I asked him after a minute. He looked at me and I kissed him; he froze, but didn't push me off.

I pulled away and smiled.

"Thanks, Randy." I said and he looked lost.

"John kissed me earlier and I felt something, but I didn't know if it was just a feeling or if it was him. It's him. I do love him somewhere." I said and Randy smiled.

"Go tell him." He said and I smiled.

I walked up to the bedroom and walked into the bed room. John was asleep on the bed. I sighed and sat next to him on the bed. I watched him for a few minutes and then went back downstairs. I told Randy he was asleep and watched TV with Randy for awhile. I knew that I loved John, now I just had to figure out where to go from there.

John POV

The next day I went over to Kofi's while Mickie hung out with Jodi. I was glad to be out of the house because it was all just getting to me; I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted my wife back and my patience was wearing thin. I had waited two weeks for her to wake up and now I still didn't have her. I knew that Cody and Kelly were at the house today to see Jodi and I couldn't stand to be there when she didn't know who they were.

I stayed out all day and finally came home that night. I hadn't drank anything, but I wish that I had. Randy was asleep on the couch and I didn't know where Jodi was. I walked up to our bedroom and walked in; the closet light was on. I walked into the closet and saw Jodi in one of my jerseys. She was looking through them and I had no idea why, but it pissed me off. I walked into the closet and grabbed her.

"John, stop." She said and I had pushed her up against the back wall.

"Why are you touching my stuff! I don't want you to do anything to my stuff or be anywhere near me. I don't even know who you really are." I said and I shook her. I didn't really know why I was angry or why I was shaking her, but I did. I ended up shaking her so hard that she hit her head on the wall. I realized that I had probably hurt her and let her go. She leaned against the wall and I stepped away from her.

"Just leave my stuff alone." I said and turned around.

"Is that's what got us in this mess in the first place?" she asked me and I just stopped.

"What?" I asked her.

"Did you throw this same fit and it caused this whole fight to begin with?" she asked me again and I didn't know if Mickie had told her or how she knew that we had a fight.

"You know all I wanted was for you to tell me about the emails I would have never gotten in that car that day." She said and I was shocked at what she was saying.

"Who am I?" I asked her and she sighed.

"You're the most arrogant, asshole, jerk of a person I know." She said and I was shocked at what she had said to me.

"Why am I that?" I asked her.

"Because you couldn't even wait for me to remember who you were." She said and I just looked at her.

"Who am I?" I asked her.

"My husband… the man I love… the same man who showed up on my doorstep a few years ago so drunk that he couldn't see his girlfriend at the time… who is also my best friend." She said and I knew that she remembered.

I walked up to and kissed her with everything I had; she was mine and she remembered me. I pulled her as close as I could and didn't want to let her go.

Jodi POV

I was arguing with John when he pushed me against the wall so hard that I hit my head. The pain was so intense that I lost my balance. I was standing there listening to John tell me not to touch his stuff and I had flashbacks. I remembered the wreck, waking up in the hospital, and the past few day of John being upset. I finally looked at him and realized he was miserable.

He finally figured out that I remember him and he held me like I wanted him to. I remember wandering around lost the past few days and I realized that I had hurt John because I didn't remember who he was; I felt bad.

"I'm so sorry I ever forgot you." I whispered to him as he kissed me again.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you more." He said as he reached for the hem of the jersey. He pulled it over my head and I was just in my underwear. John's clothes soon joined the jersey on the floor as he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me over to the bed.

"I need you." I told him and slid a finger inside of me. I arched my back at the feeling and it had been awhile since I had felt something like that.

"Please John." I moaned as he continued to add a finger.

John POV

I couldn't believe that she was mine again; I loved her so much and now she was thrashing underneath me as I slowly brought her to an orgasm. She was begging me for a release. I had never seen her look more beautiful than when she had the orgasm wash over her. She was panting and groaning as I slowly pushed myself inside of her. I could still feel the last part of her orgasm and I groaned in satisfaction as I got all the way inside of her.

I grabbed her hips and started to thrust in and out of her. I would push in quickly and pull out slowly. She was arching her back into me and I had never felt anything so good. I leaned down and took a nipple in my mouth as she moaned beneath me.

"l love you." I whispered as I kissed her.

"I love you… too." She panted as I started to move faster. I couldn't believe that I had acted that way; I loved her and I almost turned my back on her. I was slamming into her as she stared to moan and beg me for a release.

"Please… please…" she was moaning and begging me as I slammed into her as far as I could. I felt her start to lose control and I knew I wouldn't be far behind.

"Come on, baby." I grunted as I tilted her hips further and I hit that spot. I felt her walls cling to me and she pulled me in for a kiss. I kissed her as I felt my own orgasm. I shot into her and screamed into the kiss. She fell back against the bed and I went to the bathroom. I cleaned up and crawled on the bed behind her. I pulled her to me and kissed her shoulder blade.

"I love you." she whispered and I had tears in my eyes.

"I love you too." I sobbed as I held her closer. She just wrapped her arms around me as I cried into her. I thought I was going to lose her and I almost did by being as ass when she needed me the most. I didn't deserve her and I hoped that she would never leave me.

**A/N: Review!**


	5. Hurt

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it.**

**Joviper54, miamitravel, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for the reviews and support.**

Mickie POV

It had been two weeks since Jodi remembered all of us; she wouldn't tell me exactly what happened, but after seeing bruises on her arm it looked like John beat it into her. I was sitting at home when Jodi got there; she was allowed to drive and would be going back on the road in a few weeks. I was glad she was there because I was getting so big.

"So any names yet?" she asked me and I sighed.

"We have been debating on them." I said as I tried to get comfortable.

"What do you want it to be?" she asked me.

"I love the name Alexander." I said and Jodi just smiled. I had wanted to name a little boy that since we were younger.

"What does Kofi want to name him?" she asked me.

"Kisean." I said and she nodded.

"After his dad and brother?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Well, why not let him name him after his father, you get the middle name and he can go by Alex?" I asked her and it all made since.

"Thanks, Jodi, I knew that I kept you around for a reason." I said and she was laughing at me.

We sat around that day and didn't do much. I knew that she and John were a lot closer and Randy was quickly replacing Phil as her best guy friend. Phil was out with an injury and he was dealing with Amy. He proposed to her and we were all happy for him.

"You talked to John?" I asked her that night. She was just going to stay here tonight since Kofi didn't like me being by myself the closer I got to the due date.

"I talked to Randy." She said and I laughed.

"John is having a hard night; he lost his match." She said and I nodded. I remember how annoyed John used to get with himself when he lost.

"Mic, did you ever feel like Kofi is keeping something from you?" she asked me.

"Only once, then he proposed." I said and she laughed at me.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't know… everything is great since John realized that his asshole moments almost lost me, but it just seems like there is something that is unsaid." She said and I nodded.

"Ask him about it?" I suggested.

"I don't want to." She said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I'm scared of what it is…" she said and I nodded. We both knew that even though we might be on the road; there was always a chance to cheat.

"Jodi, don't worry about it unless you have real proof." She said and I knew that she was right.

We watched TV all night and fell asleep before Kofi or John called.

Randy POV

I was in the hotel room with John and he hadn't been doing that great for the past few nights. He just wasn't himself.

"What is your problem?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"You aren't being yourself. You aren't trying and your ring stuff sucks." I said and he sighed.

"I'm just thinking about a lot." He said.

"Like what? You are fine, Jodi is back to normal, and she will be back on the road in a few weeks. Plus no one still knows you two are actually married." I told him and he sighed; I knew that something was definitely wrong.

"What is it man? You have it all?" I told him.

"No, I don't. I don't have what she wants." He said and I still didn't understand.

"Do you still blame yourself for what happened?" I asked him.

"Yes and no. I know the accident wasn't, but the fight and what happened afterwards… I still do." He said and I just looked at him. I could tell this was eating him alive.

"She remembered you… there is nothing else." I said.

"Yes, there is… something else happened other than her losing her memory." He said and I didn't know that. I don't think John had told anyone.

"What do you mean?" I asked him and he sighed.

"She was pregnant." He said and I was shocked. I knew that Jodi had no clue she had lost the baby, probably because she didn't know that she was pregnant.

"Oh… are you going to tell her?" I asked him.

"I'm scared to… I know that it's her dream to have children and I don't want her to hate me for losing it." He said and I could tell that he was really upset about this.

"John, you need to tell her." I told him and he sighed.

"I don't want her to hate me." He said and put his head in his hands.

"You will figure out what to do." I told him and he just crawled into his bed.

I felt bad for Jodi, because she had no clue. I didn't know how she would react to it, but I knew that John needed to tell her. She had the right to know since it happened to her.

Jodi POV

I was at home when John came home for the few days he had off; I hadn't seen him in a week. He didn't seem like himself; I hoped that everything was alright. I knew that I would be back on the road after this break. I couldn't wait… I had missed everything.

I was outside when John walked outside. He sat next to me on the side of the pool and kissed me; I saw something different in his eyes.

"What's going on, John?" I asked him and he sighed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Fine, don't change the subject." I said and he looked into the pool.

"What's wrong?" I asked him again.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled and started to get up. I pulled him back down and he went into the pool. I still had a hold of him and I went in with him. I came up and he was walking out of the pool; I stopped him and turned him to look at me.

"Are you cheating on me?" I asked him and he looked shocked.

"What?" he asked me.

"Are you cheating on me? You have been differently lately and I can't figure out what it might be. I don't if I did anything or what?" I said and he sighed.

"No, I'm not cheating on you." he said and he looked upset when I asked.

"Then tell me what the hell is going on? You haven't been yourself and its getting old!" I said.

"I just need you to promise me that you will tell me exactly how you feel if I tell you." he said and now I was really worried.

"I promise, John." I said and he sighed.

"When you had the car accident you didn't just hurt you head and your ribs… you lost our baby." He said and I felt the emotions of the past few weeks come back to me. I just stood there and took a deep breath.

"Jodi." He said and touched my arm.

"Don't touch me, right now." I said and walked out of the pool.

"You told me that you would tell me how you felt." He begged. I stopped and looked at the ground.

"I'm… hurt." I said and walked inside. I stripped out of my wet clothes in the laundry room and walked up to the bathroom. I looked myself in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked at my stomach and wondered what it could have been. I know that me losing the baby was unavoidable because of the wreck, but John shouldn't have waited so long to tell me.

I turned on the shower and sat on the floor of the shower. I didn't know what to think or do… I was numb. John was my husband and the way everything had happened made me question how long we were going to make it. I knew that I loved John, but I questioned how much he loved me… or how much he wanted me to stay around.

John POV

I laid on the concrete outside the pool and closed my eyes… should I have told her? I pondered that question and could help but feel two inches tall. I knew that I should have told her when it happened, but I kept it from her because she didn't remember anything. I felt stupid and now I wondered how long she would stay around.

**A/N: Review!**


	6. Realized

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it.**

**Joviper54, miamitravel, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for the reviews and support.**

John POV

I finally went inside; I changed in the laundry room before going up to our room. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I listened in and I could hear her crying; I felt like an asshole. I knew that I shouldn't have told her; I just stood there for a second. I finally made myself knock on the door.

"Baby, open the door, please." I said and I didn't hear anything.

"John, just leave me alone." I heard her say and I could hear her voice waiver.

"I love you." I said and I heard her sigh, but she didn't say anything back. I walked outside and looked over at my truck; I go in it and wanted to be anywhere but here. I got in the truck and drove around; I ended up at the wildlife reserve that Jodi and I had come to when she stayed with me before she got ready for training. I got out and walked down the paths and finally came to the spot where I had taken her. I looked around and everything was still the same; I sat down on the grass and cried. I needed to cry, but even more importantly I needed Jodi. I knew that I loved her and I knew that I had messed up; I was going to fix it.

I finally drove home after dark and I didn't see any lights on. I walked inside and didn't hear anything. I looked around, but I couldn't find Jodi. I finally walked up to our bedroom and she wasn't there, but there was a note on the bed.

_John, _

_I need time; I will come get you on Wednesday when we get ready to go back on the road. I just need time. _

_~ Jodi_

I stared at the note and I didn't know what to do; I didn't know where she had gone, but I wanted her back now.

Mickie POV

I was sitting at home with Kofi when the doorbell rang. I got up and found an upset, scruffy, and weary looking John. I moved and he walked inside.

"She isn't here is she?" he asked me and I sighed. I had talked to Jodi; I didn't know where she was, but I knew that she didn't want John to find her right now.

"No, John, she isn't… what happened?" I asked him, because she didn't even tell me what had happened.

"I told her what really happened." He said and I gave him a strange look.

"She was pregnant when she wrecked… Mickie, she lost the baby. I didn't tell her because I wanted her to focus on getting her memory back, but I told her and now she won't talk to me." He said and hung his head. I sighed, but I was also a little peeved at him.

"John, you should have told her sooner." I told him and he nodded.

"I know, but now I can only hope that she will talk to me again. She told me that she would see me Wednesday before we left." He said and I felt bad for him because I knew that he cared for her, but she had right to be annoyed.

"John, I'm sure that everything will be fine; she probably just needs time to think about everything." I told him and he nodded. He started to walk away when Kofi came in the front door.

"John, just stay here tonight." He told John and I just nodded. I knew that Kofi had already probably talked to John, because they had become close friends.

"Thanks, guys." He said and Kofi pulled him into the kitchen. He ate some food and they were drinking beers while I walked upstairs to see if I could find Jodi.

Jodi POV

I was sitting there watching the stars in the sky when my cell phone rang; it was Mickie. I sighed and opened my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

'Hey, are you ok?" she asked me.

"I think so, let me guess John is at your house?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Yeah, he is really upset, Jodi. He feels horrible." She said and I sighed.

"I know, but I need time to take in everything. I don't like the fact that it took him forever to tell me and then he couldn't even tell me on his own; I had to basically pull it out of him." I said.

"Would you rather have not known?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Almost." I answered truthfully.

"Jodi, he loves you." she said.

"Mickie, I know he does, but if he is going to hide something like this from me… then what else would be hide or not tell me." I told her and she sighed.

"Look, Jodi, I know it's hard, but right now you can't live in the what if's. He loves you and you love him that should be enough to get you through this." She said and I was getting annoyed.

"Maybe, Mickie, for you, but I don't know; my life has never been perfect like yours. I don't get everything I want and not everything works out just perfect for me. " I said and I knew that I shouldn't have said it, but I did.

"Jodi, my life is far from perfect!" she said.

"Whatever, Mic, I'm done. I will call you later." I said and hung up. I turned my phone off and shoved it in my pocket. I finally went inside and walked upstairs. I was so glad that I had kept my house when I married John. I knew that it would come in handy.

John POV

The next day passed by slowly and I knew that I would see Jodi the following morning. I went home and I was so alone and bored. I called Randy; he felt sorry for me, but told me that I had done the right thing. I agreed with him, but it still sucked. I just wanted Jodi to come home so I could tell her that I was sorry.

I was in the living room when I fell asleep on the couch. I woke up a little later and walked into the kitchen. I saw Jodi holding a little boy; I didn't know where the kid had come from. She turned and smiled at me.

"Here, he has been wanting his Dad all day." She said and I took the baby. He looked just like me and he smiled at me. I held him and watched as she finished up cooking. I was standing there when I felt something tug on my pants leg. I looked down to see another little boy looking up at me.

"Daddy?" he asked me and I just looked at him.

"Can we wrestle tonight?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Yeah." I said and he smiled at me.

"I'm just glad you are home for a few days." Jodi said as she kissed me.

"Go wash your hands." Jodi said and one went to wash his hands while Jodi took the baby from me.

"Mickie agreed to watch them on Sunday." She said and I looked at her.

"I know you didn't forget our five year anniversary." She said and I smiled.

"No." I said and she smiled at me. I was so happy because I had a real family. I was going to sit down when the phone started ringing. I wanted to ignore it, but the more it ran the further the dream slipped from me. I sat up finally and looked around; I ran into the kitchen and it was all a dream. I was so happy in that dream; I had Jodi and a family. I was sitting on the kitchen floor when I heard the door open; I listened to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

I walked in there and it was Jodi. I grabbed her and pulled her to me; she had come back. I pulled her to me and she was struggling to get away from me.

"No, Jodi, stop." I told her and I pulled her arms behind her back. She kept struggling until I finally wedged my leg between hers. She was pushed up against me and she had to look at me.

"John, let me go." She said and she looked tired.

"Not until you listen to me." I said and she sighed; I could tell that she was annoying.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I'm sorry that I kept anything from you, and I'm sorry that it got bad enough that you felt like you had to leave. I promise that I will never do that to you again and I promise that we will have a family. I was asleep and I dreamed that we had two boys and we were happy. I want that Jodi; I really do. I want anything that has to do with you because I love you so much. I never meant to hurt you and I hated not being near you last night. Please don't leave me, Jodi; I love you." I begged her and she looked at me. She had tears running down her face; I softly kissed her and I felt her push against me. I let go of her arms and she wrapped them around my neck.

"I don't want to lose you either, John." She pulled away and whispered.

I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom; clothes were torn away and I just looked at her. She was perfect and beautiful.

"I want you to go to the doctor and get rid of that thing." I told her and she nodded.

"Are you sure, John?" she asked me and I realized that we were both lying in bed, naked, but this was important right now.

"Yes, baby, I had that dream and it made me realize I would be happier with you and a real family." I told her and she kissed me. I rolled us over so I was over her; I carefully slid inside of her. She arched her back and moaned.

Jodi POV

We were laying there after having sex and I was in John's arms. I was so happy that I had decided to come back tonight. I had missed John and I realized that I didn't want this to ruin us. I loved him so much and now that he wanted to try for children. I fell asleep in his arms and realized that no matter how bad it got; giving up was not going to be an option.

**A/N: Review!**


	7. Returned

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it.**

**Joviper54 & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for the reviews and support. I am so glad that you like the story!**

Mickie POV

I was glad that Jodi and John were alright, but I didn't want Kofi leaving to go back on the road. I knew that Trish was coming to stay with me, but I missed him. I was getting bigger and I hated being by myself. He kissed me gently after he got all his stuff ready.

"I wish that you didn't have to go." I said and he smiled at me.

"I won't be gone long, plus in a month Stephanie is going to take me out with an injury so that I can be here when the baby comes." He said and I smiled. I was due in a month and a week; I couldn't believe that it had gone by this fast and I was still shocked I was going to be a mom.

"I can't wait to see our baby." He said and I smiled; I knew that he was ready to be a dad.

"Me either." I said and I pulled him in for a kiss.

"Can we please?" I begged him and he smirked. I knew that my sex drive had really increased since I had gotten pregnant.

"A quicky." He said and he pushed me into the laundry room. I knew that I was going to miss Kofi for more than just the sex; I hated being away from him now. I loved him so much.

John POV

Jodi knocked on the door and we waited. Mickie finally answered the door and she looked a little disheveled. I just smirked and Jodi slapped me; I knew that once she got pregnant I was going to have a lot of sex.

"Kofi ready?" I asked Mickie as Jodi hugged her.

"Yeah, he will be here in a second." She said and I hugged her.

Kofi finally came out and we all went to the airport. We were going to have Mickie drive, but Kofi didn't want her driving since she had gotten so big. Trish was coming in that afternoon and Mickie wouldn't be alone. We left the car in long term parking and made it on time. I was glad that Jodi was coming back on the road and we were starting our new storyline tonight. They were going to put me against Adam and Randy; they had reformed Rated RKO. I was going to team with someone that Stephanie and Jodi decides, but they are going to attack Jodi because they find out that we are married. I know it's not my normal storyline, but it sounded fun. I knew that Jodi and Stephanie and done it from a storyline a few years ago where Randy attacked the McMahon family.

We finally got to Dallas and went to the hotel. I checked us in and Jodi had to go to the arena for a creative meeting. I went to hunt down Randy; I didn't have to go far because he was next door.

"Hey, I think it everything is ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I talked to her about it and we are going to try for a family, soon, because I know that she wants one." I said and he smiled at me.

"You know when I first met you I would have never guessed you would end up married and want kids." He said and I laughed.

"It all changes when you meet the person who loves you through everything." I said.

"Seriously, where is the real Cena?" he asked me and I laughed.

Jodi POV

I got the arena and found Stephanie; she hugged me and Vince hugged me as well.

"It's great that you are back." He said and I nodded.

"I'm glad to be back and to remember what I do." I said and they laughed at me.

The rest of the team showed up and we were working on everything from storylines to merchandise. We worked on a lot of storylines for the next 9 months and they started a poll for John and me's merchandise. They loved the wedding storyline and Stephanie really liked it because it's how she met and fell in love with Paul.

We got done and I was leaving when Stephanie stopped me.

"Jodi, would you and John want to go to dinner tonight with me and Paul?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Sure." I said and she smiled. I texted John and told him our plans before going into the arena to work on stuff. I wasn't going to leave since I would have to come back in an hour. I worked on my storylines, answered emails, and did a few other things; I got finished about the time that people started to show up.

I was sitting there when Kelly walked up and hugged me.

"Hi sis." She said and I laughed.

"So, married life is good?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, thanks again." She said and I just smiled at her. I was glad that she and my brother were happy.

We were talking when Eve, Randy, John, Kofi, and Maryse walked up and sat around us. I had fun talking with everyone and they were glad I was back; I couldn't wait to get back into the ring. I had been training again when the doctor cleared me.

"Come on, we gotta shoot scenes." Randy said and I walked with them. I was between John and Randy; I was glad I had my boys.

"Jodi!" I heard someone say and I turned to see Cody and Ted. They both hugged me and told me they were glad to see me. I just walked back with Randy and John; I hadn't seen Adam since he went crazy, but John said that he was sorry. I walked into the room and Adam immediately hugged me.

"I'm sorry." He said and I shrugged.

"It's ok." I said and he smiled at me.

"Just warn a person next time." I said and he nodded.

We shot the scenes and I got my pictures taken with John for the new storyline. I was glad that everything was getting back to normal. I went back to the diva's locker room and got ready. I was talking to Maryse and Eve when Michelle came in; we all knew that she was getting on everyone's nerves again.

"Don't get too close to John in the storyline." She said and I looked at her strange.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because, I have my sights set on him. I am done with Mark and moving on to better property." She said and I just nodded. I knew there was no point in getting mad because he was already mine.

"Good luck with that." I said and she walked out.

"I hope you like being rejected by married men." I added once the door shut and Maryse busted out laughed; Kelly just shook her head and we all went to get our hair and makeup done.

Randy POV

I was glad that Jodi was back and John wouldn't be depressed all the time now. We got to gorilla position and Jodi walked up a few minutes later.

"Alright, so I'm going to walk out with Jodi and then you two jump us." John said and Adam was laughing.

"No problem." Adam said and walked to come through the crowd.

"I will try not to hurt you too bad." Randy said and I nodded; I knew that I was going to get an RKO. I had been trained on how to take it and Randy showed me everything.

John and Jodi walked out and the crowd was wild because the WWE polls showed that they wanted John and Jodi together. I waited for our cues and then Adam went out from the crowd. I waited until John was dealing with Adam and I went out there. I knew that a lot of the WWE saw me as genuinely evil, but I had fun playing the part. I snuck up on Jodi and RKOed her. I was on the mat over her and I was supposed to be studying her. I knew the storyline had a twist where I was supposed to stalk her; I was just glad she was back.

I stayed in the ring until John came running back down there and I ran underneath the stage and ramp. I watched the monitor and saw the crowd go crazy as John carried Jodi back stage.

I was done and I showered before going out with Adam and a few other people. I just wanted a night to relax before we had 12 days straight of touring.

Stephanie POV

I was so glad that Jodi was back and the crowd was receptive to everything. I knew that Dad would be happy and I couldn't wait to go to dinner with John and John. Paul and I were looking for a new couple to hang out with and they were poised to be the next power couple in the company.

We left for dinner after they got changed and I had so much fun with them. John was a nice guy and Jodi was the kind of friend I had been looking for. I knew that I couldn't have a ton of friends because of my dad or the company, but I hoped that Jodi and I could become friends. I knew that Mickie was on the way out, so I could help Jodi out to make sure that she stayed in the company.

**A/N: Review!**


	8. Annoying

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it.**

**MiamiTravel, Joviper54, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for the reviews and support. I am so glad that you like the story!**

John POV

I was glad that the 12 days were almost up. I knew that Jodi had a doctor appointment when we got back to get her IUD removed. I wanted a family more than anything; I loved her with everything.

We were doing another Raw tonight and people had responded really well to the start of the storyline. I was supposed to get all mad tonight and go out to the ring with Jodi. They were going to ambush us again, but this time Adam was going to spear Jodi. She thought it was funny how many times she was going to be beat up in this storyline.

I was at the arena talking to Randy and John (Morrison) while Jodi was talking to Maria, Maryse, and Kelly. I was sitting there when Michelle started towards us.

"Five bucks she wants you." I told John and he shrugged.

"Most women want me." He said and we were laughing.

She walked over and sat on my lap; I was shocked and Randy looked surprised. John didn't know what to say.

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked me.

"Um, something with Jodi." I said and she just nodded.

"Well, how about you do something with me." She purer and I realize that no one really did know that we were married.

"Yeah, no thanks." I said and she looked upset. She stood up and looked down at me.

"You will come crawling to me." She said and walked away. We were all shocked as I handed John five bucks.

"You going to tell Jodi?" Randy asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said and we all went back to talking.

Jodi POV

I was sitting with Maryse because Kelly and Maria had to get ready. I was near the end of the show so I wasn't worried about it. We had seen what Michelle had done and couldn't help but laugh.

"What a bitch." Maryse said and I just nodded in agreement.

"I'm not worried." I told her and she nodded.

"So, how was your date?" I asked her and she smiled.

"He is so nice." She said.

"You going to tell me who it is?" I asked her and she looked towards John, Randy, and John. I knew that it wasn't my John or Randy because I saw them last night.

"Aww, really?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I'm glad you two are dating." I said because she and John would be perfect together.

We sat there and talked about it until we had to get backstage. They were fixing to let people in. I went to John's dressing room when Michelle walked up to me. I was fixing to go in when she stopped me.

"You know I will get him." She sneered.

"Haven't you been rejected enough tonight?" I asked her and waved her away. She stomped off and I walked in the room. John was sitting on the couch in his jeans and a t-shirt. He pulled me onto the couch with him and I smiled at him.

"Hi." He said and I looked at him.

"Hi." I said and he kissed me softly.

"Was it hard to reject Michelle?" I asked him and he laughed.

"No, actually it wasn't… you heard?" he asked me.

"Nope, witnessed the whole thing." I said and he laughed at me.

I was talking to him and Randy came in. I was sitting between them while we were watching the first part of the show. I was having fun when Stephanie poked her head in the door.

"Jodi, can I talk to you?" she asked me and I nodded.

I walked out in the hallway and she pulled me down a side hallway.

"First, people love you and John." She said and I smiled.

"Good." I said and she nodded.

'Second, in two weeks, I will have no trainers… so…" she was saying and I laughed.

"Yeah, I still know what I'm doing." I said and she hugged me.

"Thanks, it will be for two weeks. We will keep you on the DL on the storyline." She said and I nodded.

"Sounds great." I said and she hugged me again.

I was walking back when the stagehand told me to get them and come on.

Adam POV

I was at gorilla position when Jodi, Randy, and John walked up. I hugged her and she just smiled at me.

"Adam, I forgave you a long time ago." She said and I shrugged.

"Maybe, I just wanted a hug." I said and she smirked.

"Hey, don't be giving away all my hugs." Randy said and John just rolled his eyes.

"I will try to go gentle." He said before she walked out there with John.

I waited for my cue and went out there. I speared Jodi as softly as I could. I was still over her.

"You ok?" I whispered to her.

"Yep, thanks." She whispered and acted like she was out. I got pulled out of the ring by Randy when John came into the ring. We all played our parts and I really like being a heel.

I got to the back and John carried Jodi back there. He put her down and she hugged me.

"Thanks." She said and I shrugged.

"No problem." I said.

"We all going out tonight?" Randy asked us.

"Yeah." We agreed and look at Jodi.

"Nope, make it a guys night." She said and John wrapped his arm around her as he kissed her forehead.

We all left after the show when Jodi found a ride with Maryse and John. I was glad that she trusted John to go out with us. I knew that if I ever got married again; I would want my marriage to be like John and Jodi's.

Mickie POV

I was glad that Trish was here, because the last part of the pregnancy was getting brutal. I was so big and swollen that I just wanted the baby out. I was hurting a little bit, so I laid down to watch the rest of Raw. I called Jodi after it was over and talked to her for awhile. I told her about my pain and after a ton of questions she determined that it was nothing serious, just my back hating me.

I talked to her and Kofi before going to sleep; I want this over with soon. I loved being pregnant, but now I just wanted the baby.

Kofi POV

I ended up going out tonight at Mickie's urging, plus I knew that Jodi wanted me to keep an eye on John. She trust him, but she didn't trust Michelle. I got there with the guys and we were having fun. I kept getting told to enjoy it because once the baby came it would all be different. I couldn't wait to meet my son. I was happy that I was starting a family.

We didn't have to wait long before Michelle showed up with a couple of people. We all watched as she made her way to John and sat in his lap. He looked annoyed, but didn't shove her off. I would have; I knew it would be funny when he told her that he was married.

"Do you not understand not interested?" he asked her and she didn't care. I knew that Stephanie would be hearing about this because Paul was also with us. She just kept dancing in his lap. He finally stood up and ended up spilling his drink on her.

"Leave me alone." He said and she slapped him before stomping off.

"I doubt Jodi will be that nice when you tell her what happened." Paul said and we all laughed.

We stayed out for a while before deciding we had to have a certain amount of sleep. We were driving to the next city tomorrow, so some of us could sleep on the way. I was riding with John, Randy, and Jodi. I knew that Jodi would drive since we stayed out.

Jodi POV

John came in late that night and cuddled up to me. I wasn't worried about anything because he was with me. I woke up the next morning and showered. I looked over at John to see lipstick on his neck. I sighed and hoped it was just Michelle's lame attempt. I woke John up and called Randy and Kofi to make sure that they were up.

I was packing everything up when John came out of the shower and kissed me.

"Good morning." He said and I gave a small smile.

"The lipstick was Michelle's attempt, but I spilled my drink on her and ruined it." He said and I smiled at him.

"I wasn't worried." I said and he kissed me.

We met he rest of the downstairs, grabbed food, and left. I was driving with Ted, Cody, and Beth following behind us. We got there and I didn't have to do anything tonight, so I put on jeans and t-shirt before we left for the arena. I was going to work on storylines, but Stephanie needed to see me as soon as I got there.

Stephanie POV

I wasn't happy when Paul told me that Michelle wouldn't leave John alone. I pulled her into my office and warned her, but I knew that she had no intention of stopping. I told dad and he had trouble out of her before. He told me that he would take care of it and an hour later I got en email saying that he had fired her. I was shocked, but I understood that John was more important to the WWE than her. I told them to send Jodi to me as soon as she got here.

"You wanted to talk?" she asked me as she walked in.

"Yes, after talking to Paul and Dad I have fired Michelle for not leaving John alone." I said and Jodi looked shocked.

"You didn't have to. She wasn't a huge problem." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, but she would have been. We have had to warn her about that stuff before. Dad didn't like her anyways." I said and Jodi just shrugged.

I talked to her a little longer before she had to finish up storylines. I was glad that she had decided to stay with us; Dad was right. She and John could work in WWE when some people are getting burnt out.

**A/N: Review!**


	9. Last

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it.**

**MiamiTravel, Joviper54, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for the reviews.**

Jodi POV

I was walking back when Michelle came up to me; I knew that she had been fired, so I was wasn't worried about it.

"You got me fired you bitch!" she screamed at me and I just shrugged.

"Nope, you did that to yourself." I said and she was so pissed off.

"I'm going to rip you apart!" she said and I tried to walk around her, but she grabbed my shoulder. I grabbed her hand and twisted it so she was in pain.

"No, you're not." I said and turned to walk away.

"Jodi, Michelle settle it in the ring." Stephanie said and Michelle just walked off smiling. I looked at Stephanie like she was crazy.

"Just do it." She said and I shrugged.

"Fine." I said.

"Take John out there with you." she said and I nodded.

I walked back to the dressing room and got ready; John had no idea what I was doing.

"Um?" he was going to ask.

"I am Michelle's last match." I said and he looked at me strange.

"She got fired because of problems, but she swears that I did it. I am her last match." I said and he nodded.

"And you are walking me out." I said and he crossed him arms.

"I am?" he asked me.

"Please?" I asked him over-dramatically and he smiled.

John POV

I waited for Jodi to get ready and we walked to gorilla position. Michelle was waiting for us and she was seething mad. I couldn't wait to see this; I almost felt bad for Michelle.

Jodi walked out and I was with her. Michelle attacked her before the bell, but Jodi got her back. She kept putting her into submission holds and wasn't really letting Michelle get a hit in. Jodi finished the match by giving Michelle a bad power bomb she had learned from Beth. Jodi pinned her and I slid into the ring. Jodi was leaning over Michelle.

"That's why you don't try and hit on married men." Jodi said and Michelle looked shocked.

"have a nice life." I told Michelle and hugged Jodi.

We were getting out of the ring and of course to keep storyline here came Adam. I clothes lined him while Jodi ran up the ramp. I went to the back and kissed her.

"You almost ready?" Randy asked me and he hugged Jodi.

"Yeah." I said and adjusted my hat.

Jodi POV

I was glad I had a match tonight; I was also glad that Michelle was leaving. I was standing there with Kofi when Michelle walked over to me; I guess that she wasn't going to learn.

"You lying little…" she was saying and I had had enough. I punched her right in the mouth. She fell over and everyone was cheering me. I just smirked and she was knocked out; Vince had seen the whole thing.

"Go get your hand looked at." He told me and Kofi was going with me.

"Get her out of here!" I heard Vince yell as we walked away.

I got to the trainer and realized that my hand was actually swollen. I got some ice and a brace; I was fixing to leave when John and Randy found me.

"I leave you alone for 5 minutes." He said and I laughed.

"She must of deserved it." Randy said.

"She did." Kofi said.

We were walking back when Maryse walked up and put her arm around me.

"Thank you, but I wish I had gotten to do that." She said and we were laughing.

We were supposed to drive to the next city so I rode with John and Randy. Kofi was riding with Matt, John, and Maryse. I stretched out in the backseat and fell asleep.

Randy POV

I was riding with John and there wasn't much scenery at night. We were listening to soft music and I was glad I wasn't driving.

"How do you like the married life?" I asked him.

"I love it; she is amazing." He said and I nodded.

"I'm just glad you two have made it so far." I said and he sighed.

"It's be rough, but we are happy and still here." He said and I knew that he was right. They had been through a lot since before they got married. We all knew that they were meant to be together; we all wanted them to stay together.

I talked to John until we got there and he went to check us in while I woke Jodi up.

"We are here." I said as she sat up.

"I'm glad." She said and I laughed.

"You were sleeping the entire time!" I said and she stuck her tongue out at me.

John came back a minute later and he didn't look happy.

"What?" I asked him.

"We are all sharing one room." He said and I looked at Jodi; she just shrugged.

"What happened to…?" I was asking.

"I don't know." He said and drove us to the side we were staying in. We all got out, went inside, and found the room. John opened the door and Jodi was dying laughing. I knew that we were in a small town, but I thought they would at least have a decent hotel room. We were in the honeymoon suite; Jodi was dying laughing and John didn't see the humor. I couldn't help but smile.

"Sometimes I had this." He mumbled as we all walked inside.

The bed was a heart shaped bed and there was a couch. I was grateful for the couch; that is where I would be sleeping. I was sitting on the couch while Jodi was showering. John had already taken a shower and he sat down with me on the couch. I was watching TV with him when we heard a bad creaking.

Jodi POV

I walked out of the shower in time to see the couch collapse underneath John and Randy. I was dying laughing before helping them up. Randy found it funny, but John still wasn't seeing the humor.

"Guess you are sleeping with us tonight." I said and John went and sat on the bed. I walked in there and he sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I just wish this would work out right for once." He said.

"Oh, come on, you know it will be hilarious in a few years to tell your kids that you had to sleep in the same bed as Uncle Randy." I said and he smirked.

We all finally fell asleep and I was between John and Randy. I knew that a million girls would be dying to be right now, but I just hoped they both didn't snore.

**A/N: Review!**


	10. Prayers

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it.**

**MiamiTravel, Joviper54, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for the reviews. You guys rock!**

**Sorry, i had to throw in some good drama! I'm sure you will like it :)**

Mickie POV

I was so happy that everyone was coming home and I was going to be induced in three days. I was so ready to have this baby. I wasn't happy being pregnant anymore; I just wanted to see him, not carry him anymore.

I was at home when Jodi, Kofi, and John came in. They hugged me and Kofi kissed my stomach; I just smiled.

"Glad to see us?" John asked me and I nodded.

"Well, at least Kofi and Jodi." I said and he acted hurt.

"Baby, I'm going to go get groceries and John is going with me." Kofi said and kissed me. They left and Jodi sat next to me. I groaned because it hurt again.

"Three more days Mic." She reminded me and I smiled. I was so glad it was just three more days.

We were sitting there when Jodi started to cook dinner. I was having so many pains and popping things; it just didn't feel right. I got up and waddled in there; I was hurting so bad. I was standing there when Jodi's eyes got big.

"Mic, do you have to pee?" she asked me.

"I did a second ago, but not anymore… it's weird." I said.

"That's cause your water broke." She said and I looked down. I saw a puddle of water with a little blood mixed in it.

"Time to go." She said and helped me out to the SUV. I got in and she started towards the hospital; I was hurting so bad.

Jodi POV

We were going to the hospital; Mickie was going to have her baby. I couldn't wait to see the little guy. I knew how excited Kofi was going to be and the family was coming in town tomorrow. We were driving through an intersection when someone ran the red light; I just hoped that we made it through this. We spun around and got crunched into another car. I was just glad that the passenger side airbag had been turned off. We finally stopped and I looked over at Mickie; she looked terrified.

"Hang on, I'm going to get you out of this." I told her and tried to open my door. I looked out my window and there was a car wedged into my door. I pushed out the cracked window and crawled out. I ran over to her side and saw that she was pinned in as well.

"Move your car." I told the guy and he put it in reverse. I got to her door and ripped it open. I pulled her out of the SUV and she sat down on the pavement.

"Did someone call the cops?" I screamed.

"Yes." A man said.

"I need help, she is pregnant." I said and people came running.

"Lay back Mickie." I said and she did; another woman let her hold her hand. I was glad that Mickie was in a dress.

"Mickie, I gotta see." I told her and she nodded. Two people had found a blanket and were giving holding it up for privacy. I just hoped that the cops got here; I didn't remember exactly how to birth a baby. I might have skipped that class.

I looked and I could see the baby was coming.

"I need water, towels, clean knife, and another woman." I said and people were scrambling. I knew that I had to act fast because Mickie was also losing a lot of blood. I fist put covers over her bad wounds and then went back to the baby.

"Alright, Mic, you need to push." I said after I put the towels down. She started to push and I was worried that this wasn't going to work.

"It hurts!" she screamed.

"I know, but you have to." I told her and she screamed as the baby finally came out. I immediately cut the cord and put it on a towel. I looked down and realized that it wasn't a boy; it was a girl.

"Congrats, Mickie, it's a girl." I said and looked to see Mickie wasn't awake.

"Take this." I said and handed the baby to the other woman. I started performing CPR and prayed that the nearby sirens got here in double time. I was not going to lose my best friend.

Kofi POV

John and I got back to the house and the girls weren't there. I looked around and saw the water on the floor. I looked at John and we ran back out to the car.

"I wonder why they haven't called us?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that everything will be fine." He said as he drove towards the hospital.

We were driving when his phone rang; he answered it on the hands free setting.

"Jodi?" he answered.

"Get to the hospital right now!" she said with panic in her voice.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Mickie's water broke and we had a wreck on the way…" she was saying when she started crying.

"We are coming." I said and John hung up.

"They are fine." John said and I nodded.

"Jodi knew what to do." He said and I prayed to God that they were fine. I couldn't lose both of them.

Jodi POV

I was doing CPR when they pulled up and people directed them to us. The EMT took over until they got the shock pack ready. I watched as they shocked her and nothing happened. I am sure that I looked like crap, but I didn't care about anything but her.

The woman handed me the baby and I just watched as they shocked Mickie for the third time; she sat straight up and I was so glad. I was crying by now and hold the baby. I was just glad that Mickie was alive and the baby was alright.

"Come with us, ma'am." An EMT told me and I nodded.

I rode in the ambulance with Mickie. I was so glad that this day was turning out to be a good one. I called Kofi and John on the way and I ended up crying because everything was getting to me.

Kofi POV

We got there and they showed us back there. I walked into a room and saw Mickie laying there with stitches and bandages; I kissed her immediately.

"I am just glad that you are ok." I told her and she kissed me.

"We can always have another baby." I told her.

"Or you can take this one right here." Jodi said and I turned to see her holding my child. She handed it to me and I noticed the pink blankets.

"Um, they run out of blue blankets?" I asked them and Jodi laughed.

"No, baby, it's a girl." Mickie said and I just smiled; I didn't really care because she was mine.

"What's her name?" John asked us.

"Nahli Jodi Kingston." Mickie answered and I looked at her. I didn't care if she names it after Jodi, but I was surprised.

"Jodi?" I asked her.

"She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Jodi." Mickie said and I looked at Jodi.

"She delivered her on the road after we wrecked." Mickie said and I handed Nahli to Jodi and hugged her. I owed her my entire family.

"Thank you." I told her.

'I wasn't going to lose my best friend." She said.

They took Mickie for a few more tests and I was holding Nahli. Jodi had been getting stitches to it was just John and I in the room.

"You have an amazing wife." I told him and he just smiled.

Jodi POV

I was getting some stitches when the doctor came up to me.

"Alright, you are stitched up and I need to get an ultrasound to make sure of internal injuries." He said and they wheeled me to the room. I was laying on the bed when the nurse gasped.

"I will be right back, Mrs. Cena." She said and I started to think that something was wrong.

She came back a few minutes later with another nurse and the doctor. They looked at something and then let me sit up. The doctor handed me a picture of the ultrasound.

"You might want to show your husband." He said and I looked at him funny.

"You are two months pregnant." He said and I couldn't be happier.

"I will get you're an appointment with the best doctor, but you have to be less stressed." He said and I nodded.

The nurse pushed me back to the room and I was couldn't wait to tell John when we went home tonight.

We said good bye to Kofi, Mickie, and Nahli before leaving. I just wanted to go home.

John POV

I drove us home and I couldn't wait to just hold Jodi in my arms. I knew that she had bruising and stitches, but I still wanted to hold her.

I got home and carried her to our bedroom. I put her on the bed and just laughed because she was in scrubs. She didn't have any clothes that weren't bloodstained or torn, so they gave her clothes.

"You are an amazing woman." I told her and kissed her.

"I just wasn't willing to lose my best friend." She said and I smiled at her.

"Did you hold Nahli?" she asked me as I changed.

"Yeah, for a few minutes." I said and she smiled at me.

"Did it make you want one?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I want a family." I said as I helped her pull the bottoms off. I had a large t-shirt for her to wear to bed.

"How soon?" she asked me.

"Within the next year." I said.

"How's nine months?" she asked me and I looked at her strange.

"What?" I asked her and she handed me a black and white picture.

"That is our child." She said and pointed. I just kissed her; I couldn't believe it. I was going to have a family.

**A/N: Review!**


	11. Spot

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it.**

**I am going to start putting an updated timeline on my profile, so if you want to know what's going on or what I'm going to start writing then just check out my page. I am also starting to take request and as always, suggestions. **

**MiamiTravel, Joviper54, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for the reviews!**

**MiamiTravel- Nahli is actually the name of my best friends child... I don't know where she found the name, but I love it. **

John POV

The next day was a lazy one. We went to the hospital to see Mickie, Kofi, and Nahli; she was an adorable baby. Mickie looked like she was doing better and they were going to go home tomorrow if nothing else happened. I was just glad that everyone was alright and Jodi was going to be fine. She was pregnant with my hope and my future. I loved her more than I ever thought I could.

"Come on, I have a surprise." I told her as we left the hospital. I opened the car door and she slid inside of it. I drove us to the wildlife reserve and we parked in the secluded part that I brought her to the first time.

"Out." I said and she slid out of the car. I sat on the hood and leaned against the windshield; I pulled her up there with me and we were watching the sunset; it was beautiful.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, John." She said and I smiled. I knew that those were the sweetest words I had ever heard. I didn't care if anyone else ever cheered for me in the ring, I didn't care if I ever had someone tell me that I was a great wrestler, and I didn't care if I was ever given a compliment again just as long as I heard those words again.

I pulled her on top of me and kissed her. I had my arms wrapped around her and I never wanted to let her go. She straddled me and kissed me with passion; I loved how raw the passion could be between us. I let my hands wander up her legs and underneath her skirt. I wanted to feel every inch of her and she was amazing. I loved the feeling of her hands sliding down my chest and underneath my shirt. I moaned as I felt her trace the lines of my muscles and thought I was going to lose it right then. I leaned my head back as she kissed down to my neck. I moaned loudly when she found my scar; it was a sensitive spot that only intensified the feeling of her lips on my skin.

I felt her carefully undo my shorts and she giggled when she realized I wasn't wearing underwear. I felt her hand reach in and her palm came in contact with my hard tip. I groaned when she started to run her hand over the shaft in a seductively slow manner. I ran my hands from her hips to her bottom; I reached under her skirt and moved her undies to the side. I probed my finger until it slipped inside of her and she arched her back.

"I need you." I whispered and she moaned as I added another finger. She couldn't find words, but she nodded. I pulled her up off my legs and slowly pushed her down onto me; she arched her back and moaned. I cursed as I felt her warmth encase me and she was a perfect fit.

I kept my grip on her hips as she began to slide up and down me. I was meeting her small thrust as she rode me; I wanted nothing more, but to pound into her. I knew that right now we needed slow; we needed it to last. I let one hand wander up to grab her breast and she bucked harder against me. I liked the reaction so I busied my hands with her perfect breast; I pulled them out of her shirt and was rolling her nipples through my fingers. She was enjoying this and I wanted her to enjoy this.

I could feel her growing tighter around me and I knew that she was close. I grabbed her hips and started to push her further down onto me. I was meeting her thrust and I was getting close. She was breathing in short little pants; I was trying not to make too much noise, but it was getting harder.

"Please John." She sobbed and I helped her to speed up. I felt her walls cling to me and I kissed her to hide her beautiful sounds. I wasn't far behind her as I shot myself into her. I just held her to me and the only sound was nature and our breathing.

"Look, we didn't miss the sunset." She said and few minutes later.

Jodi POV

John was an amazing husband; I loved him so much. I couldn't believe that we were going to have a baby; I couldn't wait to start our family. He kissed me once more before I crawled off him and he put himself away. I fixed my skirt as I snuggled up to him to watch the sunset; I loved the place he brought me because it was a beautiful spot. I also thought of it as our spot, because this is where he first brought me when I stayed with him.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered and kissed him softly.

We made it home a little after sunset and I felt so much love between us. I couldn't shower that night, but I did clean up with a damp cloth; I hated having stitches. I was done cleaning up when I walked into the bed room. John was coming out of the closet and grabbed me by the waist.

"I gotta have more of you." he said and pushed me towards the dresser. I braced myself against the dresser and was about to say something when I felt him slid himself into me. I was glad I was wearing just a t-shirt. I bucked my hips into the dresser as he started to pound into me. I was gasping and moaning because it all felt so good. I looked up one time to see John watching me in the mirror; I leaned back and kissed him as he continued to slam into me.

"John, please." I begged him as he hit just the right spot.

He thrust a few more times before my orgasm washed over me and I knew that John wasn't far behind. I felt his warmth shoot inside of me and I laid my head over on the dresser. John withdrew and carried me to the bathroom. We both cleaned up before laying in the bed.

"John, you know we already have the baby on the way right?" I asked him and he just laughed.

"Yeah, but now I have nine months to make you feel amazing without worrying about anything." He said and I kissed him.

"Liz and Mickie warned me about you, but I didn't believe them until now." I said and he looked at me.

"You all talked about me like that?" he asked me.

"We are girls, of course we did." I said and he looked confused.

"What did they say?" he asked me.

"Mickie said that you were great in bed, but didn't really pay attention to her needs and Liz just warned me about how horny you could be." I said and he nodded.

"Don't worry, baby, they both got it wrong." I said and he smiled at me.

"How's that?" he asked me.

"Because if they had gotten it right you wouldn't be mind now." I said and he kissed me.

"I'm glad you got it right, then." He said and kissed me.

I fell asleep in his arms. I never fully understood what Mickie meant about feeling the world in someone's arms, but I get it now.

**A/N: Review!**


	12. Loved

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it.**

**I am going to start putting an updated timeline on my profile, so if you want to know what's going on or what I'm going to start writing then just check out my page. I am also starting to take request and as always, suggestions. **

**MiamiTravel, Joviper54, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for the reviews!**

**More drama... I promise that it will calm down, but they say the first year of marriage is the hardest. **

Mickie POV

I got to go home with my little girl a week after going into the hospital. I had some cracked ribs and some stitches that would fall out when they needed to, but I was more concerned about my little girl. I when we got to our house with our little girl.

"Now, everything is perfect." Kofi whispered to me as I laid her in the crib.

I looked at him and kissed him; I had my family. I knew that I would eventually want more, but right now I was going to focus on my miracle. I knew that we could have both been hurt in the wreck, but thanks to Jodi we were both here. I knew that Kofi had thanked her a million times and I had to name my little girl after her because she saved us and she was my best friend.

I fell asleep that night with Nahli in the bassinet in our room. I didn't want her out of my site because it was just a miracle that she was here. I knew that Kofi had asked for more time off because of the wreck, so I had him here for at least 2 months. I was glad because I knew that he didn't want to miss anything right now.

Jodi POV

Mickie got to go home a few days ago and she had called me with random questions. I only knew the answers because of my nursing degree and other training. I was back on the road and Stephanie was excited to hear about my pregnancy; the doctor had cleared me to wrestle for two more weeks, so I was going to lose my title to Maryse in two weeks. Stephanie wanted me to travel until I couldn't so I was going to be a trainer again. John had also talked to Stephanie about me staying on the road because he wanted to make sure that I was alright.

I was sitting in the locker room with Maria, Kelly, and Maryse; we were talking and Maria had just found out that she was pregnant as well. We were assuming it was a red head thing and knew that our children would be best friends.

"So, how are things going with John?" Kelly asked Maryse.

"Great." She gushed.

We were all happy for her because they had been dating a few weeks now. I was just happy that she was finally with someone; now I just had to find someone for Randy.

"Jodi, we need you out here." A stagehand said and I turned to see him.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"A large fight broke out, and we need your help." He said; I ran out there with him. I got to gorilla position and it looked horrible.

John, Randy, Dave, Adam, and Chris were all being held back. Stephanie was yelling at them and the show hadn't even started yet. I looked at Stephanie and she pulled me to the trainers area.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"John and Randy were talking to Dave when Adam and Chris walked up. Adam was joking with John and somehow it got taken wrong. I am not sure, but I need you to made sure they can wrestle tonight." She said and I nodded.

"I sent them all to their locker rooms, except Chris; he looks the worse."She said and I was laughing.

"What is so damn funny?" she asked me.

"You sent them to their rooms." I was saying and she was laughing.

I checked out Chris and he was fine, just some bruising. I went to check on Adam; he was an ass, but fine. I knew that I was going to find out what was going on from one of the next three. I went to Dave's first. He was alright, but unhappy. He told me to ask John what was going on.

Randy POV

I was sitting in my locker room when Jodi came in. She sat down in front of me and I couldn't look at her. I didn't know what to say to her.

"What happened Randy?" she asked me.

"You need to talk to John." I mumbled and she sighed; I knew that she was annoyed.

"Dave said the same thing so now I'm dreading talking to John." She said and I just pulled her into a hug.

"Jodi, no matter what, John does love you." I said and she looked at me with real concern.

"Randy, please just tell me." She begged and I didn't want to, but I knew that she needed to know what she was walking into.

"Jodi, he um… apparently slept with… um… Layla one night when you didn't remember who we were." I said and she just sighed.

"Why can't I have one week without something trying to destroy my happiness?" she asked me and I wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm sorry, that's why some of us were beating the crap out of him." I said and she nodded.

"I'm going to go talk to him." She said.

"Do you need me to go with you?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"No, and you can wrestle tonight." She said before walking out the door. I felt so bad for Jodi; I knew that she was a nice person who just couldn't catch a break. I remember that night because John came in without a shirt. I had asked him about it, bt he told me that it was none of my business. I knew that everyone would find out because Layla couldn't keep her mouth shut; I just didn't know that she would videotape it.

John POV

I was sitting in the locker room and I felt like an idiot. I had cheated on Jodi, but for our sake I wasn't going to tell her. I remember being drunk that night and Layla was in town, but I don't remember the sex. I never imagined that it would go this far. I couldn't believe that she had a video tape.

I was sitting there when Jodi walked into the room. She walked in and handed me her dog tags and engagement ring; I knew that someone had told her.

"You know, John, I should have listened to myself a long time ago and stayed away from you. I saw how many problems Mickie had with you and what you and Liz went through, but for some reason I convinced myself that we would be fine. I can see now that I was right all along. I could believe that you got upset about me not remembering you or even keeping the fact that I was pregnant a secret so that I would get better, but for you to sleep with someone while I walked around, not knowing who you were, but I was wearing your dog tags… is… just really fucking low. I don't want to see you or talk to you right now. I will let you know if I ever want to see or talk to you again." She said and I stood up to stop her from walking out.

"No, Jodi, wait… I need to say…" I was saying when she slapped me right across the face. I was stunned because I forgot how hard she could hit.

"You don't need to say anything." She warned me in a low voice.

"I love you." I blurted out as she opened the door. She sighed and I saw her shoulders slump.

"You know, I could almost believe you if you hadn't of fucked me over this many times already." She said and I closed my eyes. I heard the worse sound ever; I heard the door shut her footsteps grow faint as she walked away. I just couldn't seem to stay out of trouble.

Randy POV

I was walking to catering when I saw someone sitting in a deserted hallway. I walked over to see Jodi sitting against the wall, curled up, and crying her eyes out. I carefully picked her up and carried her to my locker room. I knew that she was fragile and pregnant… I really didn't like John at the moment. Jodi didn't deserve this.

**A/N: Review!**


	13. Blackmail

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it.**

**MiamiTravel, Joviper54, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for the reviews! I love you all!**

Randy POV

I took Jodi to my locker room without anyone seeing; I was glad because I could already imagine the rumors going around because of Layla. I sat on the couch and just held her as she cried. I looked down when she got quiet and she had cried herself to sleep; she was probably exhausted. I put her on the couch and got ready to wrestle. I was putting my shirt on when the door opened and Stephanie was looking at me.

"I didn't know where she was; I heard what happened." She said and I nodded.

"I'm going to make a match against her and Layla." Stephanie said and I sighed as I pulled my shirt down.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked her.

"Remember when Trish got to Paul?" she asked me and I nodded; that was a bad moment for the WWE and we all felt for Stephanie.

"I felt so much better after that match; I'm sure that she will be the same." She said and I nodded.

"Just remember that she is pregnant." I said and Stephanie nodded.

"Can you get Phil to come here?" I asked her and she nodded.

I was watching Jodi sleep when Phil walked into the room. He looked worried; I knew that he felt a lot for Jodi.

"I have a match, but I dind't want her to wake up alone, plus I figured you could talk to her." I told him and he nodded.

"Thanks and good luck; kick his ass for all of us." He said and I nodded; I was facing John by sheer coincidence tonight.

Phil POV

I had talked to Jodi on and off recently; I had proposed to Amy, but that went south fast. She had cheated on me; I don't know why I was surprised because she had cheated on Matt and Adam. I was sitting there when Jodi woke up; she sat up and hugged me.

"It's ok." I told her.

"I hate this." She said and I just held her.

"You will be fine, Jodi." I told her and she shrugged.

"Look, I know that John loves you; he just has stupid moments. You just have to decide how much you love him to stay with him." I told her and she sighed. I saw her hands go to her stomach; I didn't know that she was pregnant.

"How far along are you?" I asked her as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Two months; I didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin your time with Amy." She said and I laughed.

"It's ok, you were right. Amy cheated on me." I said and Jodi hugged me.

"Sorry, Phil." She said and I nodded.

"We both deserve better." I said and she sighed.

"Do you love him enough to put up with him?" I asked her.

"I thought I did, but I don't know what to do. I love him, I want to have his kids, but I am tired of trying. I swear that everything turns into a mini soap opera plotline." She said and I laughed.

"Well, just figure out how much you are willing to put up with; draw the line because you need to be happy." I told her and she hugged me.

"Thanks for the advice, Phil." She said and I smiled.

"It's gonna cost you." I said and she looked at me.

"You have to hang out with me tonight." I said and she nodded.

"Deal." She said.

We started to watch the match; Kelly and Maryse found us and were sitting with us. They all felt bad for Jodi, but she perked up a little when she figured out that she had a match against Layla tomorrow night.

Jodi POV

I got done with Raw and went to the hotel with Phil and Randy; I didn't even want to see John right now. I got to the hotel and put my stuff in Randy's room; no one wanted me dealing with John right now. They all thought he was a dick and I agreed with them.

"Hey, Jodi, someone needs to talk to you." Randy said and I walked to the door; it was Savannah I just looked at her; we really didn't get along.

"What?" I asked her.

"Here, I thought you might want this." She said and I looked at her; she was holding a dvd case.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"The sex tape." She said and I was shocked.

"How did you get it?" I asked her.

"From Layla's bag… I have to room with the shank. I swapped it for a regular DVD." She said.

"Why would you do that?" I asked her.

"Because, I don't like her and I don't want to see her ruin your life." She said and I still didn't know what to say.

"Um… thanks." I said.

"Just take it… watch it… it's interesting. I will let you know if I ever need a favor." She said and I nodded.

"Alright, thanks." I said and she walked away.

I was standing there looking at it when Phil walked up.

"What is it?" he asked me and Randy looked at me.

"Savannah stole the sex tape from Layla." I said and they both looked shocked.

"She told me to watch it because it was interesting, but I don't want to see him screwing someone else." I said and Randy sighed.

"Jodi, maybe there is something else." He said and I nodded.

"Come on." Phil said and we put it in Randy's laptop.

We were sitting there watching it when we all gasped.

John POV

I was sitting in the hotel room and I had no idea where Jodi was; she wouldn't answer my phone calls, she wouldn't talk to me, and worst of all she wasn't wearing my dog tags. I loved her and I screwed it up, but I really didn't like that I slept with Layla. I remember going over there and being drunk. I just couldn't believe that I had slept with someone else. I loved Jodi and I knew that I did. I couldn't imagine wanting anyone else.

I was sitting there when there was a knock at my door. I was hoping that it was Jodi, but it wasn't… it was Layla.

"Hi, Johnny." She said and I tried to shut the door in my face.

"You have to be nice unless you want this tape published." She said and I sighed as she walked into my room.

"I see that she can't stand the sight of you anymore." She said and I was losing my patience.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Well, I thought about your offer… it's not enough. I want $250,000 for the tape." She said.

"No, I haven't even seen it." I said and she shrugged.

"Fine, I will show you tomorrow after the show." She said and I sighed.

"Whatever, just get out." I said and she put her hand on my hand. I grabbed her and pushed her out of my hotel room. I sat on the bed with my hands in my arms. I didn't know what to do and the one person I could talk to officially hated me at that moment.

Phil POV

We were all shocked at what we had seen.

"I see what she meant." Randy said and we all gasped.

"What are you going to do?" I asked Jodi.

"Right now, I am going to put this in my bag, go out with you, and kick her ass tomorrow night." She said and we nodded.

She hugged Randy and we left to grab food. We stayed out most of the night. I was glad to get to spend time with Jodi and hang out. We had both been crappy friends the past few months because of her marriage and my short lived engagement. We finally went back to the hotel and I walked her to Randy's room before going to my room. I knew that she was married, but sometimes you want to wish for things you can't have.

**A/N: Review!**


	14. Worry

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it.**

**MiamiTravel, Joviper54, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you so much for continuing to review. **

Jodi POV

I spent the next day with Maryse, Maria, Kelly, Randy, and Phil. I was glad that I still had friends; I talked to Mickie about what was going on and she was pissed at Layla as well. I was just glad that I got to fight her tonight. I was supposed to go see Stephanie before the match; she wanted to talk about my pregnancy and everything else.

We got to the arena and I went to Stephanie's office; she hugged me before we sat down.

"How are you?" she asked me.

"I'm better; Savannah brought me the DVD." I told her and she looked shocked.

"Apparently, Layla doesn't have as many friends as she thought." She said and I nodded.

"Did you watch it?" she asked me.

"Actually, I did with Randy and Phil. Trust me it's interesting." I said as I handed it to her.

Stephanie POV

I popped the DVD into my computer and I was surprised by what I saw. I just looked at Jodi and she shrugged.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her.

"I am going to kick her ass tonight and then deal with John." I said and she smirked.

"Good idea." She said.

We were talking about everything and I was telling her about my match with Trish. I knew that it could be hard to date or even marry someone who is on the road all the time. I told her about my first few years married to Paul. We had a problem with Trish, but it was straightened out. I know that there are problems and I really don't want Jodi and John to have to go through them. We all knew that when John committed to someone or something he meant it, but he was just having problems. I hoped that everything got straightened out and fixed because I knew that Jodi really loved John.

"I will come get you before your match." I told her and she nodded.

"Thanks, Steph." She said and hugged me.

I was sitting at my desk when I had someone go get John. He walked into my office and sat down.

"What's going on John?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I don't know… I just can't keep anything from going wrong?" he said and I could tell that he was upset.

"Well, have you talked to Jodi about anything?" I asked him.

"She won't talk to me… I'm sure you have heard." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, John, you need to stay away from Layla." I said and he just nodded.

"I have to see her tonight." He said.

"Why, John?" I asked him and I was getting annoyed because he just wasn't getting it.

"Because, I am paying for the tape… I don't want it getting out." He mumbled.

"Did you offer her money or did she offer to sell it to you?" I asked him.

"She offered." He said and now I was more pissed because she was going to use blackmail and extortion.

"You might want to near the curtain after Jodi and Layla's match." I told him and he looked shocked.

"She can't wrestle." He said.

"John, she is fine… I wrestled until I was three months along." I said and he sighed.

Jodi POV

I was getting ready and talking to Maryse when Stephanie came into the room. She told me about Layla's blackmail and extortion; I was livid. She decided that now was a good time to let everyone know that John was my husband. I was calling her out on it and Stephanie was going to suspend her indefinitely until Vince made a ruling on it.

We walked to gorilla position and Layla was trying to talk to Dave; I just smirked when Dave walked away from her and hugged me.

"I hope that you kick her ass." He told me and I nodded.

"I plan on it." I said and Phil walked up with Randy.

"Good luck." Maryse said and I nodded.

"Remember what to do after the match." Stephanie said and I nodded.

The match started and I didn't give Layla a break. I beat the crap out of her.

John POV

I was standing there near gorilla position; I was watching Jodi and Layla's match. Jodi was brutal and I knew that this had hurt her. I was planning on annulling the marriage since I kept fucking up. I just had to tell her what was going to happen. I wanted her to be happy and since I wasn't doing that I wanted someone else to have the chance to do it.

I watched as Jodi didn't give Layla a chance and I know that she broke her nose. I watched as she decimated Layla and all that Layla could do was get in a few hits every once and awhile. I didn't know that Jodi could be brutal, but I guess I didn't know a lot about her. I watched as Jodi picked up with win and grabbed the mic.

"Now, stay the hell away from my husband!" she screamed at Layla and I was shocked. The crowd was also really quiet. Stephanie walked out onto the stage and I didn't know what was going on.

"Jodi, before we get him out here, did you by any chance tell Layla that the person who lost also lost their job with the WWE?" Stephanie asked her and Jodi played innocent.

"Oops!" Jodi said. Jodi started to walk up the ramp and she was happy because she won.

Jodi POV

I knew what Stephanie had planned and I just hoped that John played along.

"Aren't you going to celebrate with your husband?" Stephanie asked me.

"Well, he isn't out here." She said and the fans were booing at that.

"I guess he doesn't care about my win." I said and a second later John came out of the curtain and didn't look happy.

"Of course I care about your win!" he said as he took my mic.

"I love you." he said and pulled me in for a kiss. I was shocked and the crowd was loving it. He pulled away and looked at Stephanie.

"Thanks for solving that problem." He said and she nodded.

"Now, you can return the favor by teaming with Hunter tonight." She said and he agreed. The crowd was going crazy as John carried me behind the curtain. He put me down and looked upset. I took his hand and walked to his locker room.

I walked inside and he sat down on the bench. I walked over, staddled him, and kissed him with everything I had. He wrapped his arms around me and held me to him.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"What are you sorry for John? For sleeping on the floor while Layla screwed some guys brains out?" I asked him and he looked confused.

"Someone got the tape from Layla and gave it me… I have it. I watched it and trust me you passed out on the floor while he screws some other guys isn't exactly a sex tape of you." I said and he was shocked.

"But, she said…" he was saying.

"She said whatever she wanted to so that she could ruin us and get money from you." I told him and he nodded.

"John, maybe you should cut back on the drinking?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Anything, as long as it means keeping you." he said and I smiled.

"John, match in five." A stagehand yelled through the door.

"We will be celebrating later." He mumbled as he kissed me. I just smiled because I knew that everything was alright.

Mickie POV

I had just put Nahli down to sleep when Jodi called me. I was glad to talk to her and I was glad to see that she could still kick someone's ass in the ring. We ended up talking for a while and she wanted to come in a few days to see all of us. I couldn't wait to see her, because I missed my best friend, but I was glad for my family.

I walked into the living room and cuddle up by Kofi.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you more." I whispered back.

We stayed cuddle up on the couch and I fell asleep on his shoulder. I woke up to a loud bang and immediately worried about Nahli. I felt Kofi fly off the couch and I saw a masked man and Kofi going at it.

"Get Nahli." Kofi said and I ran to her room. I grabbed my phone on the way. I called the cops and held onto Nahli. I was worried about Kofi; I was sitting in the rocking chair holding a sleeping Nahli as I heard ting being tossed about downstairs. I heard them come to a stop and waited; I could hear footsteps coming to the nursery. My nerves were shot when I heard the door handle open; I was relieved when Kofi rushed over to me and hugged me. We were alight.

**A/N: Review!**


	15. Better

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it.**

**MiamiTravel, Joviper54, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for the reviews!**

Jodi POV

I got a disturbing phone call from Mickie that night… someone had tried to break into their house. I was glad that Kofi was home and they were alright. I couldn't wait to see them tomorrow. I talked to Mickie for a while before we finally went to bed. I felt bad for them, but I was glad that they were alright. I didn't want anything like that to happen to my friends. I was glad that Kofi beat the crap out of the guy.

I came in off the balcony and John was asleep; he looked peaceful. I just stood in the doorway and watched him. My hand went to my dog tags that I had put back on. I was glad that he was mine… and I was even happier because things seemed to be getting better. I was watching him as he shifted in his sleep.

"You know… you could lay down with me instead of stare at me." He said and I smiled.

"But your sooo good to look at." I said and I heard him laughed.

"Well, I'm much better the closer you get." He said and I laughed as I crawled in bed next to him.

"You're beautiful." He murmured as he kissed me. I pulled him as close as I could as we kissed. I hated sleeping in another bed last night, because it was away from him.

"I want you to know that I love you so much and I never mean to do anything to hurt you." he whispered as he caressed my cheek.

"I know John, I love you too." I said and he kissed me.

I wasn't surprised when I felt John's hand slide up my leg and he slipped a finger inside of me. I knew that sleeping without undies would come in handy. I moaned when I felt his finger curl inside of me.

"Please." I whispered as I felt him move away from me. I opened my eyes to find him taking his boxers off. I was surprised that he had worn any to bed.

I felt the bed shift again and John nudges my legs apart.

John POV

I loved hearing her moan as I filled her up. I slid in easily and I was glad that we didn't have to use a condom. I loved the feeling of her around me. I started to go a slow pace, because I wanted to enjoy this. She had her arm wrapped around my neck and the other was gripping my bicep. She wrapped her legs around me and I loved the angle change. I dropped my head and started to kiss down her jaw line to her neck.

"I love you so much." I whispered into her skin as she moaned from pleasure.

I started to speed up when we both got closer. I felt her walls cling to me and I kissed her to soften the moans. I finally went as I shot into her. I kissed her one last time before rolling off of her, pulling a protective arm around her, and falling asleep next to my hope and future.

We got up early the next morning to fly back home. I was glad to be home; I wanted some time alone with my wife. I knew that she wanted to see how Mickie was so we were going to have dinner at their house tonight.

Kofi POV

I was glad that we were alright; I spent the next day cleaning up the mess. I had broken a few things, but I had protected my family so I didn't care. I knew that it had bothered Mickie because she wanted Nahli to sleep in our room that night.

I was glad that John and Jodi were coming over that night so that we could forget about what happened. Mickie was excited to see Jodi. I was in the kitchen while Mickie started cooking stuff.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear as I walked by.

I was fixing to step out of the kitchen when Mickie grabbed me. She pulled me to her and kissed me like she hasn't kissed me in a long time. I knew that I couldn't do what I wanted to because she had just had Nahli. I was kissing her when I felt her drop to her knees. I got ready to say something when I felt her lips around me. I just gripped the counter for support and hoped that she went slow.

Jodi POV

We made it home and only had a few hours before going to Mickie's. I ended up falling asleep on the couch while John played something on the PS3. He woke me up and I got ready to go. I couldn't wait to see Nahli tonight; I couldn't wait until John and I welcomed our little one.

We had fun that night and talked about everything. I held Nahli as much as I could and she took a liking to John. I talked to Mickie about the break in and everything that was going on. I missed her a lot on the road and knew that about the time she was going to be back to wrestling… I would be back to being a trainer because I would be getting pretty large at that point.

The rest of the time off went by pretty fast and we were back on the road. I was a little sad because John wasn't coming when I was; he had a signing in Tampa and then would be meeting us in New Orleans. I was flying a day early to for meetings since I was still a writer. I was just glad because Randy was going to be in town with me. John had called him and made sure that he would be there; John worried more now that I was pregnant.

Randy POV

Jodi and I arrived at the same time, so I met her at her gate. We grabbed our luggage and only go recognized a few times. We had one smart fan tell us that they were going to tell John that Jodi was cheating on him, so Jodi took the opportunity to kiss me and piss the fan off. We were both laughing about it and knew that we would tell John.

I drove us to the hotel and checked into our room. I was in the room next to Jodi, so we opened the adjoining doors. Jodi walked to my room and sat on the bed.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Café du Monde." She said and I laughed. I had hear her talk about liking beignets.

"Fine, I will assume it's a pregnancy craving." I told her and she laughed at me as we walked the streets to get there. I had never had beignets, but I had to agree that they were amazing. She was laughing at me when she blew powered sugar all over me, so I did it back to her.

We ended up walking around the city and having fun until late. I fell asleep that night after making sure that Jodi didn't need anything else. I knew that John was lucky to have her and I couldn't wait until I found someone like her.

**A/N: Review!**


	16. Coming

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it.**

**MiamiTravel, Joviper54, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for reviewing! I really appriciate it!**

John POV

The next few months flew by without any problems. I was a little mad that I couldn't go with her to see what we were having, but I knew that she was starting to show. Stephanie had already taken her out of the ring and put her on trainer. She still made appearances and came with me to the ring since we were in the storyline that made everyone think we were married. I was just glad that I still got to be around her as much as I could; I didn't like being away from her since she was pregnant. I didn't want anything to happen to her.

I was at a signing and I was trying to be nice to everyone. I knew that I would miss her phone call, but I couldn't wait to call her back. I know that we both wanted a little boy, but I really didn't care. I just wanted a family with her. The signing seemed like it went on forever and people kept asking me about Jodi. I would just smiled and tell them she was great. I signed everything known to man and finally got out to the car. I had fans waiting everywhere, but I didn't care. I cared more about my family. I looked at my phone and I had a voice mail. I checked in and I didn't like what I heard. Jodi wouldn't tell me anything except to call her. I called her immediately; she answered on the first ring.

"Baby?" she asked me.

"Yeah, is everything alright?" I asked her.

"When are you coming home?" she asked me and I knew that I was flying home tonight; I wished it was sooner now.

"Tonight, are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said. I was getting a little concerned from the conversation.

"Is our baby ok?" I asked her.

"Yep, I just need you to come home." She said and I didn't know what to say. I was glad that she was alright, but I wanted to know what was going on.

Jodi POV

I was sitting in the living room and I had just gotten off the phone with John. He was coming home tonight. I didn't know how I was going to tell him what I had found out; I still didn't know what to think.

"Are you ok?" Mickie asked me.

"Yep." I said and she hugged me.

"Don't worry about it; you will be fine." She said and I just looked at her.

"Ok,so if I just found out that I was having twins I would be shocked too." She said and I sighed.

"Well, I got my two I wanted." I said and she was laughing.

"I wonder how John is going to take it?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"Who knows, but I had to tell him this one in person and not on the phone." I said and she nodded in agreement.

"Kofi would have flipped." She said and I laughed; he probably would have.

We cooked dinner for the three of us. John and Kofi were flying home tonight and I couldn't wait to see John. I knew that Kofi couldn't have wait to see Nahli and Mickie. Mickie and Nahli left to meet Kofi at home and I knew that John would be home soon. The guys landed ten minutes ago; I knew that I had worried John, but I didn't mean to. I just wanted to tell him in person.

I was sitting on the couch when John came in through the garage, found me on the couch, sat down, and pulled me into his lap. He kissed me and I just looked at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yep, we are all good." I said and he looked at me.

"What's going on?" he asked me and I laughed.

"Nothing, I just really wanted to see you, plus we have to talk about the nursery." I said and he nodded.

"So, do I have a little boy or a little girl?" he asked me.

"You have boys." I said and he looked at me strange.

"Boys?" he asked me and I nodded.

"How many?" he asked me and I held up a two.

"Seriously?" he asked me and I nodded.

"You mean, twins?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I can't wait." He said and he pulled me in for a mind blowing kiss.

John POV

I couldn't believe that I was having twins. I wanted a family and now it was getting a large boost. We told everyone and they were so happy for us. I couldn't wait to meet my sons; I knew that Jodi was excited because it was always her dream to have a family. I was glad and I had already taken off two months to be with her when they arrived. I couldn't believe it. I painted the nursery blue, got two cribs, had blue camo in the room, and now I just had to wait on them to get here. I think that I was more excited than Jodi was. I went to all the baby showers, learned how to use a car seat, picked out clothes, and everything. I wanted to be the best dad in the world.

I knew that Jodi was due at anytime and she was miserable. She had gotten huge and everything hurt on her. I know that she wanted the boys to come on just so she would be less miserable. I was sitting on the couch rubbing her feet; we were enjoying our last few nights together. I was sitting there when I looked over and she was asleep. I was going to carry her upstairs, but I didn't want to hurt her.

"Baby, come on, let's go to bed." I said and she looked at me. She mumbled something and stood up with some help. I just smiled as she started to waddle to the stairs. I was behind her when she grabbed the banister.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"It hurts." She said and I looked down to see that her water had broke.

"Time to go." I said and she nodded.

I ran upstairs, grabbed her bag, and helped her to the car. I drove to the hospital with her telling me to slow down every few seconds, but then she would be cussing from the pain. I called my parents when we got there. They were in town because they wanted to see their grandchildren when they were born. We got to the hospital and she was admitted; I called Mickie because Jodi wanted her there for the birthing part.

Mickie POV

I got to the hospital after John called me and I was glad that Jodi was having them; she had been miserable. I knew that I was ready to have Nahli and I only had one baby inside of me. I got there and went to her room. She hugged me when I got there and John looked so nervous. I was glad that Kofi had come so they could calm John down.

"I will be back." John told Jodi and she nodded.

"Well, how ya feeling?" I asked her.

"Good, I just want this over with." She said and I smiled.

"I know, but so far your experience has been much better than mine." I said and she laughed.

"You think our kids will be best friends like we are?" she asked me.

"Yep, I'm sure they will even get married." I said and she laughed.

"Well, you are one short." She said and I just laughed.

I was talking to her when the pain got real intense; I was holding her hand and she blacked out. I panicked and called all the nurses. They came rushing and I got pushed out of the room. I was really worried now. I called Kofi to keep John calm and I was standing with John's mom and dad.

We were waiting when they pulled her out of the room.

"what's going on?" John asked as they went by.

"Emergency surgery." They said and John started to follow them.

"No, John, wait." Kofi said and I watched John as he panicked. I knew that he loved her and I realized that Kofi must have been the same way.

John POV

I didn't know what to do. She was fine one minute and now she was in emergency surgery. I started to pray to every god I could think of to make sure that she was alright. I wanted my wife and my sons to be fine. I didn't care anything about myself, but I wanted them to be ok. I couldn't take it if I didn't have her. She was my life now and I couldn't imagine having to live without her.

**A/N: Will she make it? Will the twins make it? **


	17. Twins!

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it.**

**MiamiTravel, Joviper54, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for reviewing! I really appriciate it!**

Mickie POV

I now could imagine what Kofi went through when I was in the car wreck. John was a train wreck and had no clue what to do. He tried sitting down, eating, drinking, and eventually ended up outside. I was so glad when Randy got there because he could help us. He was outside with John and I just looked at Kofi.

"She is going to be fine." He told me and wrapped an arm around me. I was sitting there when Cody and Kelly came in the waiting room. They hugged us and Cody looked upset. I knew that they were the only family each other had had in a long time so they didn't want to lose each other.

"What happened?" Cody asked me and I told him the entire story. Cody walked out to see John and I stayed there with Kofi and Kelly. We were sitting there when the nurse came through the door.

"I need her husband." The nurse said and I sent Kofi to get him. John came flying in there a minute later and they pulled him back there; I just hoped that it was good news.

John POV

I didn't know what to do because my whole world is in trouble. I couldn't live without Jodi. I loved her and now that she was going to have my children I couldn't bear to be without her. The nurse pulled me back there and I followed her to the viewing room. She pointed and I saw two little boys with the last name Cena on the card. I couldn't help but smile; they were mine.

"Where is my wife?" I asked her and she looked down.

"She is in ICU; she lost a lot of blood during the surgery." She said.

"Can I please see her?" I asked her and she nodded.

I followed her to the unit and she took me to where Jodi was. I walked in and she looked pale; I was having flashbacks from the car wreck. I heard the door shut and I lost it. I kissed her hand and prayed to anyone that was listening to bring her back to me.

"Baby, our sons are beautiful. Thank you." I told her and kissed her hand again. I stayed as long as I could before I had to leave. I would be back tomorrow as soon as I was allowed. I loved Jodi and I couldn't wait to have her and my sons at home.

I walked out to where everyone was waiting and Mom hugged me. She knew that I was upset; I didn't know what to do. I told them what happened and we all headed home. Cody and Kelly were going to stay with me. I walked in and Kelly wrapped an arm around me.

"Don't worry John, they will all be home soon." She said and I nodded.

I didn't sleep well that night and I went back to the hospital first thing in the morning. I got to hold my sons and I didn't name them because I wanted Jodi's help. I knew that we had talked about them, but I wasn't going to do anything without her. I got done and I walked to ICU, but the nurse stopped me.

"Mr. Cena, we had to move her… if you will give me a minute I will show you where she is." She said and I nodded. I waited until she lead me down another hall and pointed to the door.

"She is in here now." She said and I nodded.

I walked into the room to see Jodi sitting up holding one of our sons. She was breast feeding with the help of a nurse. I blinked to make sure that it was really her. I just stood there.

"Come here, John, you will have to learn how to help me." She said and I walked over to her. I helped her and the nurse went to get the other one. I kissed her as soon as the nurse left.

"I thought I lost you." I whispered to her.

"Never." She said back and I kissed her again. I carefully picked up my one son and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Cradle his head." She said and I held him like she told me to. I was looking at him and realized that I had always had the same dream as Jodi; to have a family. The nurse brought the other one and Jodi fed him; the nurse promised to let our friends and family come as soon as they got here. I was holding one and Jodi was holding the other.

"Since we can't name them one and two… what are their names?" I finally asked her.

"I am holding Braden Felix Cena and you are holding Cody Alexander Cena." She said and I smiled.

"I'm glad I left the names up to you." I said and she smiled.

"I'm just hoping that the nursery looks good since that was your department." She said and I smiled.

Everyone came to see our new family and I couldn't have been happier. I was glad that Jodi had pulled through and we were all fine. I knew that life was going to be completely different now and I was looking forward to it.

**A/N: One more chapter before I am done with this story... I hope you have enjoyed it. I started on a new fic... Adventure in Time (Prince of Persia) I would love for you to check it out :)**


	18. Happiness

**A/N:** **I don't own anyone except OC's. Please review if you like it.**

**MiamiTravel, Joviper54, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thank you for reviewing the stories and for sticking with me through this series. I hope that you have enjoyed reading them. **

_25 Years Later…_

_Christmas Eve…_

John POV

I pulled Jodi in for a kiss; we had only been back from our official honeymoon for a day… I finally took her on a real honeymoon 25 years after we actually got married. I promised her that we would go and we finally did. She had given me everything I could ask for and more. We had 4 children, the twins who were 25, Mickie Caroline who was 23, and Jacob Sebastian who was 21. I loved all my children and I couldn't believe that our family had already started to expand.

Cody had been married to Nahli for about a year now. Mickie and Jodi called that one right when Jodi was in labor… now Jodi and Mickie really were family. I wasn't surprised when Braden got engaged to Alanna Orton; Randy had a fit at first but then realized he couldn't do anything about it. He finally got used to the idea and realized that if you have a family as a wrestler eventually you have other wrestlers as relatives.

Jacob wasn't married yet, but he was dating Simone Johnson, which is the Rock's daughter. I just laughed when Jodi thought it would be a good idea for them to be friends, but now it's even funnier because they are dating.

My little girl, Caroline, because calling her Mickie got everyone confused with the other Mickie, couldn't be outdone and she is dating Reid Flair and she doesn't know it but he is proposing tonight. He asked me and Jodi about a month ago and we have been trying to keep it a secret.

"Can you believe that you have put up with me for 25 years?" I asked Jodi and she laughed.

'I can't believe we made it past the first year." She said and I sighed. She was right we had had an interesting first year, but it made us a better couple. I knew that I couldn't live without her and I would do anything for her.

Jodi POV

I couldn't believe that John and I had made it 25 years. I was so happy with them and the family that we had. I was working in the WWE as head of the creative team and John was the scout and trainer for Florida. Mickie and Kofi were still married and only had Nahli, but now she was my daughter in law. I couldn't believe that when Mickie and I were joking around about it and it had come true. Cody and Kelly had boys and two of them are in wrestling, the other is going to school to be a lawyer. I knew that they were happy; I just wanted everyone in my life to be happy.

I never imagined that a job I didn't try for, a guy that was my best friends ex, and just trying to see the world would bring me all the happiness I could ever dream of… dreams really do exist.

**A/N: The End... I hope you have enjoyed it. I started on a new fic... Adventure in Time (Prince of Persia) I would love for you to check it out :)**


End file.
